Una semana en Francia
by lunaazul88
Summary: Después de la guerra e intentando reconstruir su vida, Hermione sabe que es hora de buscar a la mujer de la que ha estado enamorada durante tantos años. La pregunta es... ¿Será ella el amor de Fleur? Tiene siete días para averiguarlo. FleurHermione
1. Prólogo

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Harry potter no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Una semana en Francia**

**Prólogo**

El día que las otras escuelas llegaron a Hogwarts, Hermione realmente no sintió una emoción particular. No se fascinó con los hombretones de Dumstrang ni se maravilló con las pulcras y perfectas señoritas de Beauxbatons.

Pero sí le llamó la atención la señorita francesa con su acento fuerte que les pidió la sopera en la cena. Pero fingió toda la indiferencia posible.  
La señorita francesa terminó siendo Fleur Delacour. La campeona de Beauxbatons.  
Y Hermione clavó su mirada en ella cuando Dumblendore anunció su nombre, registrando para siempre su cabello rubio atado en una coleta, los ojos grandes azules y brillantes, los labios proporcionados y de aspecto suave que sonreían con soberbia... y su andar suave, de caderas balanceándose.  
Pero cuando anunciaron el nombre de su mejor amigo, Harry Potter, el encantó se quebró. Y su lealtad y fiereza Gryffindor demandó otras cosas de ellas.  
No podía perder el tiempo mirando a hermosas francesas de nariz parada.  
Por que sí, Hermione necesitaba una razón para anular a Fleur Delacour en su mente. Aunque ni con eso lo logró.

* * *

La primera vez que se encontraron fue en la biblioteca.  
Anteriormente, la había cruzado en los pasillos, rodeada de sus compañeras que reían y cuchicheaban en su idioma de una forma tan irritante que Hermione prefería andar con la mirada fija en el piso, sujetando mejor sus libros y apretando el paso. Nunca captó la mirada curiosa de la campeona, que con suficiente disimulo, le daba una rápida pasada a la joven Gryffindor, sonriendo para sí misma.  
Y esa tarde en la que Hermione estaba ocupada escribiendo el medio pergamino para transfiguraciones, tardó casi cuarenta minutos en notar a su acompañante en el costado de la mesa.  
Si no hubiera sido por que Fleur carraspeó suavemente, la inglesa quizá no la hubiera notado.  
Y sus ojos se despegaron casi a regañadientes del pergamino, abriéndose con sorpresa mal disimulada cuando encontraron a la campeona francesa en la silla próxima.  
-¿F-fleur?- murmuró torpemente, maldiciéndose luego por su idiotez.  
¿Desde cuándo le pasaban estas cosas? ¿No debería serle indiferente?  
Las preguntas se anularon al ver a Fleur sonreir encantadoramente, arqueando una de sus cejas con elegancia.  
-Chérie,¿cómo puede ser que sepas mi nombre y yo no conozca el tuyo?- dijo ella con su acento francés y una evidente diversión.  
Hermione dejó escapar una risita torpe, encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Bueno, eres una de las campeonas del torneo, todos aquí saben quién eres.- argumentó la inglesa, desviando su mirada avergonzada nuevamente al pergamino.  
-Aún así, no sé tu nombre y creo que no es justo.- indicó la bruja mayor, jugando con una pluma entre sus dedos. Hermione podía sentir los ojos azules observando su perfil, y tenía sentimientos encontrados atenazándole el pecho.  
Tras algunos segundos, sintió la mano suave de la bruja posarse sobre su antebrazo y se estremeció internamente.  
-Así que... ¿Cómo te llamas?  
Hermione levantó la cabeza entonces, sintiéndose una idiota completa.  
-Hermione Granger. Lo siento, estaba... pensando en algo.- se disculpó con rapidez, volteándose a mirar a Fleur, que le sonreía complacida.  
-'Ermione.- intentó repetir sin mucho éxito y frunció adorablemente la nariz al comprender su torpeza con el idioma.  
-Hermione.- volvió a decir la castaña, modulando exageradamente para dar el ejemplo.  
Fleur frunció ligeramente el ceño, mirando con atención los labios de la inglesa formando la palabra. Y aquello la hizo sonrojar terriblemente.  
La francesa inspiró, asintiendo con decisión y lo volvió a decir:-He...'Ermione.  
Y Hermione resopló ahogando una risa, divertida aún más cuando la campeona bufó molesta por su fracaso.  
-Casi, con un poco de práctica lo tendrás.- le dijo comprensivamente, y Fleur asintió con resignación.  
-En fin, 'Ermione. Espero que no te importe que esté aquí, aunque de hecho ya llevo un buen rato...- explicó suavemente Fleur, y Hermione hizo una mueca de disculpa por su falta de atención.- Es sólo que en la biblioteca del carro hay demasiada gente sobre mí. Aquí encuentro tranquilidad.  
Hermione asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-Además, la biblioteca de Hogwarts es una de las más completas del mundo mágico.- añadió con orgullo.  
Fleur asintió en voz baja, pero eso no impidió que la bibliotecaria las mirara ceñuda desde su escritorio por el insistente murmullo.  
Aquella fue la primera tarde que ambas compartieron.  
Muy pronto, Hermione añoraba secretamente que la francesa llegara para sentarse con ella, leyendo o completando sus tareas. La mutua compañía la hacia feliz y a juzgar por las sonrisas brillantes de Fleur, quería pensar que a la francesa también.

* * *

Hermione no comprendió muy bien la reacción de Fleur cuando la vio del brazo de Viktor.  
Por supuesto que en algún lugar recóndito, y muy a pesar de sí, se había imaginado como pareja del baile de la mismísima campeón francesa. Pero era ridículo... es decir, ¿por qué querría Fleur ir al baile con ella? Si después de todo, no eran más que conocidas que disfrutaban la mutua compañía mientras hacían sus labores escolares. Casi como buenas compañeras, aunque a Hermione le gustara pensar que eran en algún punto amigas.  
Pasó una semana hasta que la rubia volvió a aparecer en la biblioteca, y por unos horribles minutos, Hermione pensó que seguiría de largo. Pero Fleur volvió a sorprenderla, sentándose a su lado con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas y saludándola con ese acento suyo que era cada vez más suave en su pronunciación del inglés.  
Pensó en preguntar qué le había sucedido, si se habría enojado con ella por alguna razón. ¿Quizás le gustaba Krum? ¿O sería que...?  
Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos y se concentró en su pergamino. Se sentía más tranquila ahora que la belleza rubia estaba a su costado, feliz de volver a tener su presencia cerca.  
Hermione estaba demasiado concentrada en sus pensamientos como para notar la mirada brillante de Fleur, que observaba el cambio de sus expresiones con total fascinación.

* * *

La tercera prueba llegó y con ésta, el caos...  
Harry apareció frente a los ojos de todos los presentes aferrado al cuerpo sin vida de Cedric, con el terrible anuncio sobre el regreso del señor oscuro.  
Y Hermione encontró a una aterrada Fleur en la tienda de campaña de los campeones.  
Juntas lloraron por la muerte de Cedric.  
Hermione temió por Harry, por Ron, por sus padres y por todos sus seres queridos que estaban en peligro inminente a partir de ese fatídico día.  
Cuando pensó en Fleur, en parte triste porque la bruja francesa se marcharía en poco tiempo. En parte aliviada de saber que estaría más protegida en su tierra natal.  
Pero por esa noche, se contentó con el abrazo y el consuelo mutuo.

* * *

Cuando volvió a ver a Fleur, habían pasado unos cuantos meses y unas cuantas cartas desde su despedida en Hogwarts.  
La bruja francesa había llegado para unirse a la Orden. Y la tarde que llegó Hermione reconoció su voz desde la planta alta, casi corriendo hacia las escaleras para comprobar que no fuera una alucinación auditiva.  
Y allí estaba Fleur. Que le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa de pasada, mientras seguía a la señora Weasley hacia el comedor.  
Hermione fue feliz de recuperar sus tardes de lectura, donde ambas se sentaban en silencio una al lado de la otra en el sofá polvoriento de la biblioteca en la casa Black.  
Algunas tardes, se dormía sobre el regazo de la bruja francesa, que distraídamente jugaba con su melena castaña desordenada.  
-Chérie, no creo haber visto nada más adorable que tu melena de león.  
Eso era lo que Fleur solía decirle, y las primeras veces, Hermione no supo cómo tomar aquello. Pero la sonrisa enternecida de la bruja mayor calmó toda posible reacción negativa.  
Hermione se pasó todo el año lectivo en Hogwarts extrañando aquellas reuniones. Y su único consuelo fue por mucho tiempo las cartas y alguna que otra visita en Hogsmeade.  
Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, a veces la extrañaba tanto que le era doloroso, como una espina clavada constantemente en el corazón.

* * *

Por alguna razón, el mundo de Hermione cayó a sus pies cuando se enteró lo serio que era el asunto de la sangre veela.  
Porque Fleur, aún siendo un cuarto veela, también daría algún día con quien fuera su compañero de por vida. Las veelas sólo se enamoraban una vez en su vida.  
Y eso fue lo que más le dolió...  
La tarde en que escuchó casi por error la conversación entre Bill y Fleur, justo cuando ella le decía que ya lo había encontrado.  
Hermione sabía que debía sentirse feliz por su amiga. Pero no podía.  
Y ahogada en el sentimiento de pérdida, se dio cuenta que estaba enamorada de Fleur Delacour, y que probablemente, lo había estado durante mucho tiempo.  
El problema era que Fleur seguramente amaba a alguien más. Al menos, Hermione esperaba que el tipo con suerte tuviera la decencia de hacerla feliz.

* * *

Cuando la guerra terminó, Hermione se encontró con que debía no sólo ayudar a reconstruir la sociedad mágica, sino que debía reconstruir su propia vida.  
Tardó unos cuantos meses en encontrar a sus padres y explicarles toda la situación, aún entonces, los tres hacían un gran esfuerzo por fortalecer los lazos familiares.  
Sin embargo, Fleur estaba fuera de la cuestión, pues después de aquel descubrimiento, Hermione había decidido alejarse de la bruja francesa, y debió hacerlo en pos de algo más grande que su propio corazón roto, porque Harry la necesitaba para derrotar a Voldemort.  
Y Hermione se enteró que la francesa había ido a pasar la navidad a casa de los Weasley, sin embargo, ella decidió quedarse con su pequeña familia, tras entender lo mucho que los había extrañado.  
Se consoló pensando en que Fleur no se daría cuenta, feliz como estaría de recurrir a la reunión del brazo del apuesto hombre al que amaba.

* * *

Fue Bill Weasley quien le dió la noticia.  
Fleur había concurrido a la reunión sola, y además, había preguntado por ella.  
La castaña se alegró de saberlo, pero su mente lógica y realista le dijo que seguramente habría sido por educación, quizás en memoria de su extraña amistad.  
Y Bill entonces dejó caer la bomba.  
-¿Sabías que las veelas tienen un sólo amor? Algo sobre ser compañeros de por vida...- mencionó el hombre pelirrojo, sonriéndole con empatia.  
Hermione asintió pensativa, recordando aquella tarde en que oyó lo que no debía.  
-Fleur ya ha encontrado la suya.- siguió Bill con aire casual.  
La castaña volvió a asentir, sin quitar los ojos de su libro.  
-Y esperaba encontrarla en navidad.  
Hermione levantó la cabeza entonces, arqueando una ceja con interés.  
-Es una lástima que no estuvieras ahí, Mione. En fin, debo irme, te recuerdo que la reunión de la Orden es mañana.- finalizó el mayor de los hermanos Weasley, dándole una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer.  
Fleur debió regresar a Francia por un asunto familiar esa misma noche.  
Quizá por eso Hermione decidió a la mañana siguiente que entonces debería ir a Francia a buscarla.

* * *

** Hola! les traigo esta historia, que será pequeña, sé que esta especie de prólogo tiene muchos saltos temporales, pero era necesario para darle un "piso" a todo. Ahora, serán efectivamente siete días los que estará Hermione en Francia, quizás dos días por capítulo, ya lo veré.**

** Pero para saber si la idea es buena, quisiera leer sus comentarios! qué se imaginan que irá a suceder?**

** Hasta la próxima!**

**PD. el próximo cap de mi otro fic será subido entre mañana y el viernes, lo prometo, ya está prácticamente listo.**


	2. Sabado

**Hola! Bien, encantada por la respuesta al fic, ya se darán cuenta de que sí, otro capítulo arriba ;)**

**Muchísimas Gracias a las personas que dejaron sus comentarios! me hacen muy feliz!**

**gardenia, SoDamnBeautiful1, Alexia Potterhead, AYB, Amelie, Karean, domerhalder123, Doctah who, "Guest".**

** He decidido que subiré un día por capítulo, está ubicado en 1999, si no me equivoco, estamos hablando de un sábado. (corrijanme si no!)**

** No tengo mucho más para decir, así que al cap... espero les guste!**

* * *

**Día uno: Sábado**

_Sé cuáles son tus flores favoritas..._

Agradeció a Bill enormemente el haberle facilitado la información del paradero de Fleur.

De hecho, la rubia estaba en Paris, viviendo en un barrio muggle por el centro de la ciudad. Aquello no le sorprendía, después de todo, Fleur solía vestir ropa muggle (que le sentaba de maravilla) y le confesó haber recorrido varias veces las famosas tiendas parisinas de calzado y ropa.

Por alguna loca razón, Hermione había decidido viajar en avión, pensando en que quizás eso le daría tiempo para pensar algún tipo de estrategia, ya que consideraba estúpido simplemente aparecer en su apartamento, invadiendo cualquier privacidad, para medio tartamudear que estaba enamorada de ella desde hacía años.

El viaje no era realmente largo, quizás debido al nerviosismo y las expectativas. Porque a pesar del impulso inicial, no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a decirle. Quizá podría comenzar con una pequeña introducción a la tarde en la que se conocieran, y luego vomitar torpemente un torrente de palabras que concluyeran en un. "Te amo. Y he estado enamorada de ti desde hace años, creo que desde el mismo momento en que te conocí."

A pesar de ser una mente brillante, Hermione sabía que era bastante torpe con la palabrería sentimental y una parte de ella no quería quedar como una idiota delante del amor de su vida.

¿Quizá era una mala idea?

Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejar sus inseguridades mientras escuchaba a la azafata anunciar que quedaba apenas una hora más de viaje.

Por lo pronto, intentaría encontrar la dirección de Fleur con su torpe francés, rogando porque algún alma caritativa pudiera ayudarla.

* * *

Decir que, cuando arribó al aeropuerto, encontrar a Fleur esperándola la sorprendió sería el eufemismo del siglo. Pero así era, la bruja mayor estaba esperándola en el hall del aeropuerto, vestida con un abrigo azul eléctrico y botas de montar, mientras su largo cabello suelto, tan hermoso y lacio como lo recordaba, le enmarcaba el rostro de labios pintados de rojo y pestañas rizadas.

Pestañeó varias veces sin poder creerlo, esperando que la hermosa visión fuera producto de su mente enloquecida. Quizás era el precio que le cobraba su mente racional por semejante locura tan fuera de ella. Caminó hasta quedar a un dos metros de la francesa, cuyos ojos parecían cansados, pero brillaban de esa forma tan especial que Hermione recordaba.

-Llegó esta mañana una lechuza con una pequeña nota que decía que vendrías a Paris por unos días.- murmuró la rubia después de una silencio extraño, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa de disculpa.

Hermione arqueó una ceja sorprendida. ¿Quién podría haberlo hecho? Después de todo, había comprado el pasaje a la madrugada, y sólo explicó rápidamente a sus padres que debería ausentarse algunos días.

-Así que pensé que te gustaría tener una guía personal por la ciudad.- continuó la rubia, juntando las manos en su regazo, quizá un poco nerviosa.

-De hecho, me quedaré por una semana, debo regresar para año nuevo.- consiguió hablar por fin la castaña, debido a que el corazón le latía tan fuerte que golpeaba con una fuerza innecesaria sus costillas y le impedía concentrarse.-Es realmente un placer verte de nuevo, Fleur.- musitó al final con la voz pequeñita.

La francesa sonrió con ganas, y se adelantó para abrazar a Hermione, que sintió engancharse su respiración al captar el suave aroma del perfume de Fleur y verse rodeada por sus cálidos brazos.

Recordaba con claridad el último abrazo que se habían dado, uno muy fuerte al terminar la batalla final. Y aunque una parte de Hermione hubiera querido evitarlo, porque la cercanía tan platónica de la rubia le estrujaba el corazón, era un recuerdo valioso escondido en su mente.

-Me alegra mucho que estés aquí, Hermione.- murmuró Fleur en su oído y la inglesa pudiera haber muerto en ese instante he ido al cielo, si no fuera porque aún no se había confesado.

-Me alegra tenerte de guía.- declaró sin pensar, y Fleur se alejó mirándola con algo parecido a sorpresa y satisfacción, luego y para alivio de la castaña, se echó a reír.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora ¿dónde te quedarás?- preguntó la rubia, tomándola del brazo para comenzar a caminar, mientras le quitaba el equipaje de las manos, aunque la inglesa se resistió un poco al principio.

-Yo... no... no lo sé.- admitió torpemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior, Fleur volvió a reír.

-Estás de suerte, tu guía sabe de un bonito apartamento en el centro de Paris, aunque... tendrás que lidiar con su insoportable dueña.- dijo timidamente la francesa.

¿Estaba invitándola a quedarse en su propio apartamento? Hermione abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no le salían las palabras.

-O también puedo recomendarte un par de bonitos hoteles.- repuso rápidamente al notar la falta de respuesta y esta vez, Hermione negó fervorosamente.

-Creo que puedo soportar a la dueña de ese departamento que dices, además, parece tener una buena hubicación... sería una tontería desperdiciarlo.- dijo sorprendiéndose de su propia audacia.

Bueno, después de todo era una leona.

La vio sonreír por el rabillo del ojo, y una sonrió tontamente también.

-Es una maravillosa noticia, la dueña del departamento ha extrañado mucho a una amiga que no ve hace tiempo...- murmuró Fleur a modo cómplice.

Pero el corazón de Hermione se hundió. Ella no quería ser sólo la amiga de Fleur. De todas formas, se mordió el labio para no comenzar una larga perorata que finalizaría en algo como... "Y yo no quiero ser sólo tu amiga, así que si no vas a besarme, en este mismo momento, volveré a hundirme en mi miseria a Inglaterra".

-Creo que... creo que ha sido mutuo.- se obligó a decir controlando sus impulsos y se contentó con la sonrisa de la francesa, que le apretó el brazo con cariño.

-Créeme, no te arrepentirás.- le aseguró, encontrándose ambas en la salida del aeropuerto y comenzó a guiarla a un lugar apartado desde el cual poder aparecerse directamente.

Cuando se encontraron en un callejón, Fleur sacó su varita de su manga y antes de hacer nada, se giró para mirar a Hermione con curiosidad.

-¿Puedo saber por qué elegiste un medio de transporte muggle?- inquirió con verdadera curiosidad.

Hermione se encogió de hombros.-Supongo que... quería disfrutar de la sensación de viajar.

Fleur asintió con otra de sus encantadoras sonrisas.-Una idea excelente, cherie.

Y entonces, con un perfecto movimiento de su varita, ambas desaparecieron.

* * *

El apartamento de la francesa era casi tan fantástico como ella. La decoración era ciertamente minimalista, pero seguía siendo femenina y le recordaba a Fleur por donde quiera que mirara. Brevemente recordó la polvorosa habitación en la casa Black que Fleur compartía con Tonks, el sector que le pertenecía a la rubia tenía ese leve toque de elegancia y orden, y se sentía perfectamente bien a pesar del insoportable polvo que no desaparecía. Hermione recordaba haberse dormido un par de veces en su cama, con los arrulladores dedos de la francesa tejiendo trenzas en su melena.

A su costado y en silencio, Fleur permitió que Hermione satisfaciera parte de su curiosidad natural, observando todo a su alrededor con sus ojos inteligentes.

-No podría haber esperado menos de ti.- dijo al final la inglesa, y rápidamente continuó:-quiero decir, es hermoso.

La francesa asintió en agradecimiento y se miró el reloj pulsera.-Es hora de almorzar... ¿Tienes hambre? Podría preparar algo.

Hermione asintió entusiasmada.-Suena estupendo.

-Quizás quieras dejar tu equipaje en la habitación de huéspedes. Por el pasillo, la segunda puerta.

Asintió, dirigiéndose hacia donde le habían indicado y sintió tentación de espiar la habitación de Fleur, ya que ésta se encontraba en la cocina a juzgar por el ruido de los cubiertos. Sin embargo, se reprendió mentalmente y continuó hasta la que sería su habitación.

El cuarto de huéspedes era realmente bonito, ni muy pequeño ni muy grande, y constaba de una cama con un bonito edredón rojo escarlata, cortinas haciendo juego con los colores tierras de las paredes y un pequeño escritorio en el que había un jarrón de flores frescas.

Con un suspiro se sentó en la cama, todavía casi sin poder creerse que estaba en el departamento del amor de su vida, sopesando cuál sería el momento justo para decirle que la amaba. Y las dudas asaltaron nuevamente su cabeza.

¿Y si no era ella la compañera destinada de Fleur?

Se distrajo por el sonido del timbre y con curiosidad, salió de la habitación dejando todavía sus maletas intactas. Rápidamente encontró a la francesa atendiendo la puerta, aceptando un enorme ramo de rosas rojas que un muchachito desgarbado con uniforme le entregaba.

-_¿Podrías decirle que deje de enviarlas?_- murmuró Fleur rápidamente, pero a Hermione se le dificultó entender.

El muchacho contestó algo, hablando todavía más rápido, y con un suspiro frustrado, la rubia pronunció una despedida y cerró la puerta.

-¿Qué es eso?- inquirió arqueando una ceja, por razones bastante obvias, no le gustaba para nada la idea de que alguien le enviara flores a la que debía ser su compañera de por vida.

-Rosas.- contestó con deliberada simpleza Fleur, dejando el ramo sobre la mesa casi con desdén y como si quisiera escaparse (Hermione no dudaba que así era), volvió a meterse en la cocina.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero quién te ha enviado rosas?- insistió, siguiendo a la francesa, mientras se cruzaba de brazos inconscientemente.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, mientras continuaba cortando algunas verduras.

-Un compañero de trabajo.- informó luego de unos segundos, muy escuetamente.-Estaba pensando en hacer una delicia francesa si quieres...

Pero no se rendiría tan fácil.-¿Un compañero de trabajo?- cuestionó con la voz un poco más dura de lo que pretendía.

Fleur suspiró, mirándola con una expresión casi triste, que Hermione no comprendió del todo.

-Sí, sólo un compañero. Cometí el error de ir a cenar con él hace un par de semanas. Desde entonces no ha hecho más que insistir.- confesó con un tono neutro, sin dejar de cocinar y sin mirar a Hermione.

La castaña se mordió el labio, sin saber qué más decir. Sabía que estaba mal reaccionar así, pero no podía evitarlo. Un pensamiento asaltó su mente ¿Estaría Fleur saliendo esporádicamente a cenar y quien sabe qué más con otras personas? En tinte romántico, claro estaba.

-Desde que me he mudado de la casa de mi familia... me he sentido... sola.- confesó la rubia deteniéndose en lo que estaba haciendo y sus ojos azules miraron a Hermione, cuyo enojo se derritió rápidamente.-Quiero decir, estoy lejos de mi familia, lejos de mis amigos, si acepté es porque pensé que sería una buena distracción.

Hermione quería decirle que la comprendía, que estaba bien, y que además no tenía por qué darle explicaciones, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta.

-Entiendes lo que quiero decir, ¿verdad?- continuó Fleur, dejando escapar una risita penosa.-Sé que suena tonto pero...

Y la gryffindor encontró su valentía, adelantándose para colocar una mano en el hombro de la francesa.

-Lo entiendo. Pero ahora estoy yo aquí. Y seriamente ¿Rosas? Estoy segura de que tus flores favoritas son los lirios.- repuso con orgullo, sonriéndole con complicidad.

Fleur sonrió también y la miró por debajo de los párpados, con obvia coqueteria.

-Bueno, es obvio que él no me conoce como tú.

Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía desbocado. Y desde esa distancia podía percibir el suave aroma de su perfume.

-Es bueno que lo sepas.- afirmó con convicción.

Para su sorpresa, la rubia asintió y se atrevió a picotear un rápido beso en su mejilla. Y Hermione se olvidó de cómo respirar.

-Quizás quieras buscar un vino que sea de tu agrado, están en el armario del comedor.- dijo suavemente la rubia, volviendo a sus tareas.

La inglesa asintió torpemente e hizo un esfuerzo para ponerse en marcha, mientras sonreía estúpidamente. No podía decir cuál de las dos estaba más sonrojada.

* * *

** ...Eeeentonces?**

** Ah sí, va a haber un montón de coqueteo de por medio.**

**(ps, esta es la parte en la que se preguntan si va a haber sexo. sé que lo hacen...)**

** La historia probablemente se mantenga en un POV Hermione, (aunque pueden decirme si les parece necesario un POV Fleur). Por lo tanto, estamos viendo la perspectiva de Hermione y va a haber cosas que parecerán un poco "sueltas" (llámese todo eso que no entendemos de la otra persona, y en este caso, quien diablos le dijo a Fleur que la inglesa iba a París ;) )**

** Espero sus opiniones, criticas, sugerencias, etc etc. Nos leemos la próxima!**


	3. Domingo

**Buenas buenas! les traigo un nuevo capítulo.**

**Antes que nada, agradezco muchisimo a la gente que se toma su tiempo de dejar review! me hacen muy feliz, espero leerlos sobre este cap también :)**

**VSATGPFAN88: jajaja, buena la aclaración, siempre se aprende algo nuevo! bien, pasando al fic, como se enteró Fleur de la llegada de Hermione se sabrá más adelante y la graaaan pregunta es "¿cuándo se va a declarar?", sólo estará una semana, así que hagan sus apuestas! jajaja gracias por comentar!**

**Allen-walker: no estoy segura de cuántos caps tendrá en total, pero se quedará solo una semana en Paris, eso seguro. va a haber POV Fleur, pero más adelante en la historia, por ciertas cuestiones de no adelantar mucho algunas cosas de la trama. gracias por comentar! Y creo que Fleur es más alta, yyyy no he pensado tanto en esa cuestión de la activa/pasiva u.u jajaja ya veremos!**

**Alexia Potterhead: lo que debes pensar de esta situación es que el mundo es una gran conspiracion! jajaja, no puedo contestar tus preguntas, es parte de la trama! :) bueno, yo creo que Fleur no quiere que Mione se enamoré de algún francesitx, hay que cuidar lo de una! jajaja**

**Nara375: genial, porque la mayoría de los POVS serán de Mione, por otro lado, el tema de las indirectas es a tanteo, yo creo que se estan probando mutuamente ;) que significa "cucas"? me intriga!**

**Gardenia: creo que este cap es un poco más largo, espero te guste!**

**Karean: me alegra mucho que te guste! habrá POV Fleur pero bastante más adelante, pretendo jugar con sólo una versión de la historia, puede ser que parezca haber huecos, pero prometo resolverlos más adelante!**

**En fin, ahora sí... a la lectura!**

* * *

**Día 2: Domingo**

_Nunca dejas de sorprenderme_

Probablemente cualquier turista en París esperaría despertar y tener desde la ventana una visión plena y cómoda de la torre Eiffel. Para Hermione Granger, bastaba con el paisaje urbano de la ciudad llena de vida aquella mañana soleada. Y bastaba porque prefería estar ahí, en el departamento de Fleur, que en algún hotel lujoso sin ella.

Con esa certeza en mente, se levantó de la cama y caminó hasta el baño, sonriendo ausentemente al olisquear el aroma de la comida recién preparada y la suave melodía de una radio francesa que era canturreada a la par por la dueña de la casa. Estaba segura que podía acostumbrarse a eso todas las mañanas de su vida.

Se duchó rápidamente y comenzó a vestirse con un poco más de rapidez aún, no queriendo hacer esperar a Fleur. Cuando salió atropelladamente al pasillo al notar que había olvidado sus jeans en la habitación, para su sorpresa, encontró a Fleur frente a su puerta, con los nudillos en alto a punto de golpear.

La castaña se quedó estática en su lugar y Fleur no tardó en notar su presencia, girando su cabeza hacia ella para mirarla. Hermione se sintió enrojecer ante el escrutinio de los ojos azules que recorrieron su cuerpo desde el rostro hasta la punta de los pies, con obviedad pero si detenerse en ningún lugar por demasiado tiempo. Después de todo, la castaña sólo llevaba puesta la ropa interior y una camisa desprendida que dejaba ver su corpiño y abdomen.

-Creí que seguías durmiendo…- comentó con simpleza Fleur, como si instantes antes no la hubiera comido con la mirada.

-No… desperté hace algunos minutos y tomé una ducha.- explicó torpemente. Sabía que tendría que estar prendiendo su camisa en aras del decoro y la educación, pero la expresión seria y los ojos azul hielo que la observaban con firmeza parecían desafiarla a hacer lo contrario.

Bien, después de todo, eran amigas desde hace años y ambas habían asistido a colegios donde debieron compartir habitación con otras mujeres. Así que no debería ser extraño ver a una mujer semidesnuda… a menos que fuera la mismísima mujer a la que le arrancarías la ropa con muchas ganas.

Aún así, luchando contra su pudor y sus mejillas rojas, Hermione se obligó a sí misma a adoptar una postura relajada. Nunca había sido insegura de su propio cuerpo aunque tampoco le gustara pecar de exhibicionista… pero tampoco nunca la habían mirado de esa forma tan directa y sugerente.

-…Y olvide mis pantalones en la habitación.- concluyó la inglesa, y con eso pareció reaccionar Fleur.

-Oh, claro. Te esperaré en la cocina entonces, el desayuno está servido.- informó con su sonrisa resplandeciente y aunque titubeó, al final caminó en la dirección contraria hacia la cocina, no sin antes rozar como por casualidad el brazo de Hermione en su camino.

Al final, la inglesa se precipitó a la habitación de huéspedes haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar cómo respirar con normalidad. Intentó dominar sus nervios antes de salir al pasillo y dirigirse a la cocina, esta vez completamente vestida y presentable.

Fleur la esperaba ya sentada a la mesa, leyendo con atención un diario. Y Hermione sonrió ante el hábito de la francesa de mantenerse al tanto de todo lo posible, de hecho, unos cuantos diarios y revistar más se apilaban en una mesa pequeña al costado de la radio.

-¿Todavía sigues leyendo prensa rosa?- preguntó, recordando con gracia cuando descubrió una entre los libros que tenía Fleur en la casa Black.

-Oui, aunque te burles de mí por eso.- contestó sonriendo, aunque enseguida arqueó una ceja en un gesto que Hermione sabía era el aviso de un comentario astuto:-No sabes cuántas revistas diferentes en varias oportunidades han ponderado del amor entre la heroína de guerra Hermione Granger con su compañero de aventuras.

La inglesa no ocultó su sorpresa por el comentario, pero simplemente se sentó en una de las sillas libres. Hacía tiempo que había dejado de prestarle atención a los chimentos que la relacionaban con Ron; un par de veces llegaron a decir que estaban esperando un hijo y otro par más anunciaban un compromiso secreto. Pero a Hermione le asqueaba un poco la sola idea de besar pasionalmente al pelirrojo.

-Y tú sabes que son sólo inventos de la prensa.- contestó dándole una mirada consecuente a la rubia, que mordió un croissant con estudiada tranquilidad.

-Es una noticia tan repetida que he comenzado a dudar… quiero decir, tal vez era real la última vez cuando dijeron que tu anillo de compromiso tiene incrustado un gigantesco diamante encantado.

Hermione resopló ante el sarcasmo en las palabras de la rubia, que la miraba con una sonrisa ladina. Pero no estaba ahí para discutir sobre su inexistente compromiso con el Weasley, así que se limitó a tomar un sorbo de su té y elegir uno de los croissants que estaban servidos en una pequeña y adorable cesta.

Sin embargo, una brillante idea surgió en su mente, y su boca fue más rápida al hablar que la propia lógica de la que tanto se enorgullecía.

-Quiero decir, todavía no hemos decidido oficializar, sabes que disfruto de mi privacidad.- dijo con toda naturalidad.

Y ahí estaba, fue fugaz, pero Hermione alcanzó a distinguir el brillo violento en los ojos azules y cómo las comisuras de sus labios se estiraron hacia abajo.

-¿Tu qué opinas Fleur? ¿Serías mi dama de honor?- continuó, presionando sólo porque le complacía los obvios celos.

La rubia sonrió entonces, mostrando sus dientes blancos perfectos, que la atontaron unos segundos.

-Opino que Ronald es una buena persona, pero definitivamente mereces algo mejor.- contestó, y había un borde tan afilado en sus palabras que Hermione se estremeció ligeramente.-Y lo siento, pero preferiría ocupar otro lugar en el altar.

Tras la respuesta rotunda, Fleur se incorporó para dejar las tazas vacías en el fregadero, y permaneció de espaldas a Hermione mientras lavaba a la manera muggle. La castaña permanecía callada, todavía sorprendida de su propia audacia y la de la francesa.

Pero como siempre, Fleur sólo necesitó un minuto para recomponerse a sí misma. Para cuando terminó de lavar y guardar la vajilla, había vuelto a usar esa especie de máscara que Hermione conocía muy bien... la sonrisa brillante y el tono de voz suave que haría caer a cualquier incauto.

Pero la inglesa la conocía. Era la misma expresión que tenía después de la semana que se desapareció de la biblioteca y la misma cuando se reencontraron después de su viaje con Harry. Y para ser honesta, Hermione recién comenzaba a sospechar el por qué.

-He enviado un búho esta mañana a mi jefe, originalmente no lo tenía planeado, pero tomaré mis vacaciones esta semana.

El corazón de la castaña golpeó emocionado en su pecho y una sonrisa infantil apareció en sus facciones.

-Eso quiere decir que podemos ir a visitar todos los museos y galerías de arte de Paris si lo deseas, cherie.- ofreció la rubia, todavía secándose las manos con un trapo.

-Me encantaría.- dijo finalmente casi como un suspiro, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo el aire hasta ese momento.

La sonrisa de Fleur pasó a ser más sincera y el brillo de sus ojos se apaciguó. Hermione también sonreía, de sólo pensar en un día repleto de cultura con la compañía de la rubia.

-Pues bien, me he tomado la libertad de hacer un posible recorrido para mañana...- siguió tímidamente, mostrándole una pequeña hoja de papel rosa en la que había escrito con su cuidada caligrafía.

-Vaya, no imaginé que serías tan experta de las artes muggles.- se asombró al leer la lista bastante completa y organizada, incluso había previsto la hora del almuerzo.

-Me alegra saber que aún puedo sorprenderte, Mione.- dijo Fleur entonces, con un brillo juguetón en los ojos que hizo sonrojar a la castaña.

-Dudo que algún día dejes de sorprenderme, Fleur...

-Pero hoy tengo otros planes, espero que te agraden.

-¿Qué planes?

-Es una sorpresa.

Hermione bufó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.-No me gustan las sorpresas.

-Estoy seguro que ésta te gustará.

Y no se atrevió a contradecirla. El infierno sería un paraíso sólo con contar con su bendita compañía.

* * *

Hermione había visitado París en una oportunidad en vacaciones familiares, pero un par de días lluviosos no le alcanzó para disfrutar lo suficiente de la ciudad. Esta vez, la bruja francesa la había llevado a recorrer la ciudad, hasta que se detuvieron frente a un pequeño negocio que parecía abandonado.

Entonces Fleur murmuró algunas palabras en francés y toda la supuesta suciedad comenzó a desaparecer, dejando a la vista una bonita fachada de mármol blanco, coronada por con un gran cartel con letras elegantes.

-Es una librería.- dijo emocionada la castaña, mirando por las ventanas las gigantescas estanterías dentro.

-Es una de las más grandes y completas librerías mágicas en todo el mundo.- acotó Fleur, sujetando el brazo de su amiga para comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta.

Un hombresillo viejo con unos enormes lentes las saludó en un suave francés desde el mostrador al reconocer a la rubia.

-Fleur, esto es fantástico.- murmuró Hermione, mientras sus ojos se paseaban por lo que era realmente una gigantesca librería.- ¿Vienes aquí muy seguido?

-Me enteré de este lugar por un compañero de trabajo, y cuando vine quedé asombrada, siempre pensé que tendrías que conocerlo.-explicó Fleur, siguiendo el paso de la inglesa, que ya se adentraba entre las estanterías con la ansiedad de una niña.

Hermione sonrió al saber aquello, y no pudo evitar darle un apretón cariñoso a la mano de Fleur.-Y tenías razón. Gracias.

Fleur se limitó a encogerse de hombros y murmuran un suave "no hay por qué". Aunque lo hubiera.

La siguiente media hora la inglesa se pasó recorriendo el lugar maravillada, en tanto la rubia había escogido un libro y con el permiso del viejo dueño, tomó asiento en uno de los sillones esparcidos en el pequeño hall, hojeándolo mientras conversaba con él.

Finalmente, y tras estar segura de que la rubia francesa estuviera lo suficientemente distraída, se dirigió hacia la sección de seres mágicos, con la fija idea de encontrar un libro sobre veelas.

Y lo encontró, aunque bufó al ver que estaba completamente en francés, a pesar de saber leer bastante bien el idioma, algunos términos eran complicados de entender.

Apenas leyó el prólogo, saltando directamente hacia la parte en la que describía el ciclo de vida de las veelas y mencionaba el pequeño gran detalle de los compañeros, cuando una voz muy conocida habló casi sobre su oído.

-Sabes, tengo libros mucho mejores y completos sobre la cultura veela en la biblioteca de casa. Escritos por veelas, no como ese libro que tienes entre manos.

Hermione saltó de su lugar, girándose a mirar a Fleur, que le sonreía con fingida inocencia.

-Y-yo, sólo lo encontré aquí y me llamó la atención.- se excusó, guardando el ejemplar en su lugar nuevamente.

La bruja francesa asintió levemente, aunque era obvio que no le creía.

-Nunca dijiste demasiado sobre tu herencia.- explicó la castaña, intentando justificarse aunque sólo hizo sonreír más a la rubia.

-Nunca preguntaste demasiado.

-No quería hacerte sentir incómoda.

-Oh, cherie, nunca podrías hacerme sentir incómoda. Además, es parte de lo que soy.- le señaló con tranquilidad y enseguida enganchó el brazo de Hermione con el suyo, comenzando a guiarla hacia la salida.

-He encontrado un libro que te interesará.- le dijo entonces, extendiéndole un ejemplar de tapa dura donde se leía "Las señoritas de Beauxbatons".

Hermione asintió, recordando las tardes en las que había acosado con preguntas a la francesa sobre su escuela. Y a decir verdad, a Fleur nunca le interesaron los datos históricos exactos de su academia, pero para la inglesa y su insaciable curiosidad, era otra historia.

* * *

El resto del día recorrieron los grandes parques y monumentos históricos, deteniéndose para almorzar en el Jardín de Luxemburgo, y entrado el atardecer, regresaron a la casa de Fleur con provisiones de variados quesos y verduras para la cena.

-Cherie, puedes ir a darte una ducha si lo deseas, mientras tanto comenzaré a preparar la cena.- indicó la rubia, mientras se quitaba su campera y se deshacía de los tacones.

Hermione llevó las bolsas hasta la cocina, negándose rotundamente.

-Por favor, deja que te ayude.- instó tozuda, mirando a través de la cocina, intentando adivinar dónde estaba guardado todo.

Fleur dejó escapar una alegre risa, mientras continuaba en su proceso de ponerse cómoda, doblando las mangas de su camisa por encima de sus codos.

-Hermione, eres mi invitada de honor, así que déjame atenderte como es debido.

La naturalidad y aparente inocencia con que lo dijo no evitó que las mejillas de la castaña se encendieran.

Muy a su pesar, no pudo evitar la idea de ser atendida por Fleur en otras cuestiones que le resultaban más urgentes que la cena. Y por Merlín, rogaba que la veela no tuviera alguna habilidad ocultad de legilimancia, o moriría de la vergüenza.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- le preguntó sin dar el brazo a torcer, arremangándose la blusa.

Fleu la miró por un momento, arqueando una ceja mientras meditaba, finalmente, cedió a la tozudez de la inglesa.-Crepes.

Y sin esperar más, ambas se pusieron manos a la obra.

* * *

El resultado fue mejor de lo que hubiera esperado, no por Fleur, sino por su escasa habilidad culinaria, pero gracias a las instrucciones de la rubia, la cena se veía y sabía deliciosa.

-Es la primera vez que no lo quemo todo.- admitió Hermione, mientras cortaba el crepe que rebosaba queso.

Fleur se rió.-Quien sabe, quizás si sigues practicando podrías tener uno de esos programas muggles de cocina.

Hermione se rió con ganas.-Por favor, todo se debe a ti, debería ser tu programa.

-Sólo si tu serías mi ayudante.

-Sería todo un honor, chef Delacour.

Ambas resoplaron de la risa, estaban sentadas en el balcón, cada una con su plato en la mano y una copa de vino a su costado. Afortunadamente, la noche apareció despejada y la brisa era suave, así que optaron por cenar fuera, recostadas perezosamente en dos sillones reclinables.

El resto de la cena se la pasaron hablando de diversos temas, hasta que ahondaron en la familia de la inglesa.

-…Y decidí que sería mejor quedarme a pasar las fiestas con ellos, hacía demasiado tiempo que no estábamos juntos como familia. Sé que ellos tratan de comprenderlo, pero el mundo mágico ha sido especialmente complicado este último tiempo.- murmuró pensativamente, jugando con el borde de la copa de vino, que ya no tenía más.

Hermione frunció el ceño al recordar cuando dio con el paradero de sus progenitores y lo mucho que le dolió cuando su madre la miró como si fuera una desconocida, preguntándole si necesitaba algo con total ingenuidad. Se sorprendió un poco al sentir la mano suave de Fleur tomando la suya con cariño.

-Cherie, lo hiciste para protegerlos.- murmuró la rubia seriamente, mirándola con sus profundos ojos azules que calmaban a la castaña.-Todos nuestros seres queridos fueron un blanco posible para los mortífagos y ellos estarían desprotegidos frente a la magia.

A la bruja menor no le quedó más que asentir, suspirando, permitiéndose disfrutar de las caricias que el pulgar de la francesa hacía en el dorso de su mano.

-Temí por ti tantas veces, Fleur.- admitió con poca vergüenza gracias al vino ingerido.

Sintió que le apretaba más fuerte la mano y unos delicados dedos se posaron en su mentón, indicándole suavemente que volteara su rostro hacia ella.

-También temí por ti, pero nunca dudé en que lo lograrías.- contestó con seguridad, dándole una sonrisa pequeña.-Realmente le haces honor a la Casa Gryffindor. Toda una leona.- bromeó entonces, pasando con dulzura los dedos por la melena chocolate de la inglesa, que con el tiempo había empezado a estar más domesticada.

Hermione resopló con fingida indignación, pero sonreía sinceramente.

-Gracias por confiar en mí.- dijo, y la francesa sonrió maravillosamente en respuesta.

Pasaron un eterno minuto en silencio, mientras Fleur arrastraba sus uñas por entre el cabello de Hermione y la inglesa cerraba los ojos dejándose hacer. Podía sentir la respiración de la francesa casi en su rostro, pero no se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a no poder manejar su cercanía y cometer alguna estupidez.

Entonces sintió los labios mullidos de Fleur en su frente, duró sólo un instante y fue suficiente para que se atreviera a mirarla, pero la francesa ya se había incorporado, tomando los platos y cubiertos, mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-Me encargaré de esto. Ahora, por favor, sólo ve a descansar, mañana será un largo día.- le dijo antes de entrar a la casa.

Hermione asintió torpemente. Sería un día muy largo para aguantarse las ganas de besarla, y ni siquiera quería pensar en lo que restaba de la semana ¿Cuándo y dónde sería el momento perfecto para admitirle sus sentimientos?

Por un instante, pensó en simplemente ir hacia la cocina y sin más preámbulos besarla como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Pero al final, concluyó que podía esperar hasta el día siguiente para reunir más fuerzas, en especial porque el alcohol estaba comenzando a afectarla y no quería pasar vergüenzas balbuceando ebrias cursilerías.

_Excusas... _escuchó del fondo de su mente y suspiró con frustración.

Mierda, nadie le dijo que sería tan difícil hacer una declaración de amor. Y ni mencionar el declararse a una veela.

Hermione repentinamente sintió empatía hacia Ron y su cara violeta de la vergüenza.

* * *

** Y terminamos el día 2, quienes esperaron o imaginar un BUEN beso?**

**Bueno, no, no todavía! jajaja**

**espero les haya gustado y espero sus reviews para ver qué tal les parece que se desarrolla la trama..**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	4. Lunes

**Buenas buenas! perdón la tardanza, pero espero compensarlo porque el cap es más largo de lo habitual...je**

**Estoy muy muy agradecida de sus reviews, me hacen muy feliz :) espero que la gente que está siguiendo la historia y dando sus favoritos se animen a comentar! :P**

**Allen-walker: sí, la tuvo difícil Hermione el capítulo anterior, no es que sea fácil en este tampoco jajaja. la tensión se corta con un cuchillo entre estas! jaja**

**somerhalder123: me alegra que te haya gustado! seguiré escribiendo hasta el final esta historia :)**

**Nara375: ahhh! no estoy al tanto de los regionalismos, por eso me costó entender jaja, bueno, sí, no era el momento, será el momento en este cap? habrá que ver... (Y gracias por leer!)**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: me alegra que te haya gustado! Mione tiene una semana, pero Fleur también tiene una semana... no sé si se entiende lo que quiero decir ;)**

**VSATGPFAN88: por supuesto que si se hubieran besado pasarían toda la semana en la cama! (o no? no sé. jajaja) declararse es algo complicado, pobre Mione... por suerte Fleur tiene un poco más de descaro... jeje**

**Amlie B: me alegra mucho te guste como se va desarrollando la historia! aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero lo disfrutes!**

**Marcedhampir777: genial que te guste :) sí, serán lentas en ciertas cuestiones, pero es difícil contenerse... ehem, en fin, espero te guste este cap tambien!**

**Ahora sí... vamos...nos leemos al final, estoy segura que tendrás preguntas.**

* * *

**Día 3: Lunes (y martes de madrugada)**

_Tú eres el impulso_

Hermione estaba extasiada, caminaba a paso alegre y con los ojos bien abiertos, absorbiendo cada pedacito de información y arte que se cruzaba. A su costado, Fleur observaba con detenimiento cada una de las expresiones de la inglesa, sonriendo ausentemente.

-Cherie, ya es tarde, y tenía pensado visitar un par de museos más antes de que sea la hora de la cena.- dijo suavemente la francesa, y Hermione se sintió enrojecer.

-Oh, lo siento, es que… hay tanto para ver.- murmuró avergonzada la castaña.

Fleur asintió con la cabeza, con una sonrisa divertida. –Mione, ver el Louvre completo lleva todo un día…

-Y ya es hora de almorzar.- dijo Hermione, mirando su reloj de pulsera.

-Oui, y conozco un pequeño restaurant de comida italiana a unas cuadras de aquí.

La castaña se rió, arqueando una ceja inquisitiva.-¿Así que comeremos comida italiana en medio de París?

-Créeme, conmigo de cocinar en la casa, no probarás algo que no sea francés. Pero por esta vez, podríamos variar.

Hermione asintió, con la única condición de terminar el paseo por la galería en que se encontraban y Fleur accedió, pero estuvo mucho más atenta a Hermione que a observar la mismísima Gioconda.

Por la tarde, decidieron hacer una nueva pausa para descansar, así que terminaron en un pequeño café "mágico", resultando ser una de las paradas típicas de Fleur luego del trabajo, y Hermione se sentía feliz como una niña pequeña mientras hablaba con la francesa de las diferentes vanguardias artísticas cuando un hombre desconocido para ella interrumpió la conversación.

-_¡Buenos días, Fleur! Tenía entendido que estabas de vacaciones._- saludó el hombre joven con un marcado acento francés y una sonrisa ladina que hizo fruncir el ceño a Hermione.

La veela sonrió y devolvió el saludo, permitiendo que el exagerado francés le tomara la mano y dejara un suave beso en su dorso. Hermione sabía que ciertamente, a Fleur le encantaban ciertos tipos de halagos caballerescos aunque no significara nada más allá de eso, pero se sintió profundamente irritada por la imagen.

-_Oh, Pierre, así es. Me he encontrado con una querida amiga y pensé que debíamos recuperar el tiempo perdido._- explicó ligeramente Fleur, señalando distraídamente a la castaña, que permanecía con los ojos clavados en su taza de té a medio camino de su boca.

Estúpido Pierre con su estúpido nombre tan francés… Pensó Hermione, aunque sin pasar por alto la denominación de "querida amiga" que la rubia había utilizado con tanta tranquilidad otra vez.

El tal Pierre se fijó entonces en Hermione, y rápidamente el reconocimiento produjo una expresión de asombro.

-¡Pero si es la mismísima Hermione Granger! Es un honor conocerla.- exclamó el hombre con una sonrisa gigantesca y estiró su mano para ofrecerle a estrecharla. Su inglés era difícil de entender gracias a su intenso acento… Fleur lo hablaba mucho mejor.

La castaña suspiró por dentro, dudando un segundo, hasta que al final, bajo la mirada cuidadosa de Fleur, se obligó a hacer una sonrisa pequeña y estrechar la mano del francés.

-Encantada, Pierre.- murmuró con cortesía, aunque se apuró a quitar la mano y volvió a su té, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

-Nunca me dijiste que eras tan cercana a uno de los miembros del trío dorado.- acusó Pierre con fingida molestia a la rubia, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

-Hay ciertas cosas que prefiero reservarme.- objetó Fleur sin dejarse intimidar, dándole una mirada a Hermione, pero ésta seguía muy concentrada en el líquido de su taza.

-Supongo que es algo de veelas, les encanta tener sus secretos.

La castaña levantó la cabeza entonces, sorprendida de que se atreviera a hacer semejante comentario sobre la herencia mágica de Fleur. Pero con esa buena presencia que la caracterizaba, la rubia sólo se rió, sin dejar traslucir ningún sentimiento en particular.

-Entonces sabrás comprenderlo.

Pierre bufó, metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su caro pantalón a medida.-Por supuesto que sí, así como el resto de la oficina se ha resignado a que tu corazón ya tiene dueño.

Hermione quería resoplar de la indignación y se mordió el labio inferior para evitar insultar al desfachatado rubio. Al notar la falta de molestia que la francesa transmitía, desvió su mirada hacia el cristal del escaparate que dejaba ver la calle.

Maldito y cursi francés.

-No todos, lamentablemente.- dijo entonces Fleur, con un aire de diversión cínica.

-Francois se rendirá también, más temprano que tarde.- señaló el joven rubio encogiéndose de hombros.

Francois y Pierre, dos nombres tan franceses como irritantes sus personas. Y eso que Hermione sólo conocía al último desde hacía unos insoportables cuatro o cinco minutos.

-En fin, no quiero continuar molestando, así que las dejaré en paz, señoritas, ha sido un placer.- se despidió al fin Pierre, haciendo un reverencia pequeña e innecesaria hacia las dos damas.

Cuando el hombre se alejó lo suficiente, la inglesa sintió la mano suave de Fleur tomar la suya.

-Lo lamento, sé que no te gusta llamar la atención.- se disculpó con un gesto comprensivo.

Hermione negó, mirando fijamente sus manos, pensando en que hacia minutos Pierre se había atrevido a besarla.

-Pero tú la manejas muy bien.- señaló con un tono más serio del que pretendía.

Fleur frunció levemente el ceño, mirándola con sus ojos azules como si buscara alguna señal en el rostro de la inglesa.-He tenido que aprender, soy una veela y desafortunadamente llamo la atención de los hombres más de lo que me gustaría.

Hermione asintió secamente, recordando una parte en específico de la particular charla con Pierre.

-¿Así que tu corazón ya tiene dueño?- inquirió, haciendo acopio de todo su valor Gryffindor.

La francesa sonrió, apartando su mano para tomar la taza de café con las dos.

-También es parte de ser veela.- respondió esquiva, pero como tantas veces anteriores, Hermione no se conformaría con eso.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó al tanteo.

Fleur suspiró.-A que las veelas sólo tenemos una persona destinada, como un único amor verdadero.

-Y tú has encontrado a esa persona.- afirmó más que preguntar la castaña, comenzando a sentir que estaba adentrándose en aguas turbulentas.

La rubia asintió lentamente, pero no emitió más palabras.

-¿Eso quiere decir que sólo puedes estar con esa persona?- siguió Hermione, mientras la valentía le durara.

-Algo así. No es que nos bloquee la capacidad de querer a alguien más… pero es sólo con la persona elegida que podremos ser felices plenamente. De lo contrario, hay una parte nuestra que nunca estará satisfecha.- explicó suavemente, intercalando la mirada entre los ojos chocolate de Hermione que la miraban atentamente y su café.

-¿Y tú, has querido a alguien más?- siguió, aunque con la voz un poco tensa.

-Mentiría si dijera que no lo he intentado. Pero no funcionó.- confesó Fleur, dejando la taza sobre la mesa y mirando a la castaña con cuidado.

Hermione se sintió enfurecer. Después de todo, año tras año, jamás pudo quitar a Fleur de su mente en ningún momento. Y nadie ejerció jamás esa atracción que sí le generaba ésta. Nadie se comparaba, nadie estaba a su altura y sólo con ella podía siquiera imaginar un futuro.

-¿Con Francois? ¿Y Pierre?- dijo con un tono afilado y para qué negarlo, envenenada de celos.

Fleur se echó hacia atrás, mirándola con los ojos bien abiertos y un poco más pálida de lo habitual, por varios segundos, sus labios fueron una fina línea apretada.

-Está bien, Fleur, es comprensible querer tener más opciones que las que simplemente te obliga el destino.- dijo finalmente con un suspiro, la furia ciega estaba comenzando a transformarse en un sentimiento de pérdida devastador.

Es decir, Hermione apostaba que la francesa siempre había soñado con elegantes hombres franceses de sonrisas encantadoras y ojos brillantes, que pudieran tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla hasta la habitación de la hermosa casa que comprarían luego de casarse.

Definitivamente no de una niña con una melena incontrolable que disfrutaba de tener la nariz entre los libros todo el tiempo y que fuera propensa a meterse en problemas gracias a sus dos amigos. Alguien de cutis perfectos, lejos de tener cicatrices de guerra y definitivamente con más labia que las palabras torpes que le salían a ella en momentos supuestamente románticos.

Cuando se atrevió a levantar la mirada, la expresión en el rostro de Fleur la asustó. La sorpresa había mutado en algo más, y Hermione reconoció enseguida la postura defensiva de la veela.

-Es irónico, porque sólo he podido pensar que aunque no fuera un cuarto veela, me habría enamorado perdidamente de todas formas muy a mi pesar, aún sabiendo que sería tan complicado como lo es.- contestó con dureza, con el ceño muy fruncido y la comisura de los labios hacia abajo.-No estoy disconforme con la elección de mi sangre, pero cuando te hacen a un lado por tanto tiempo…

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida de sus palabras y Fleur se calló repentinamente, como si se diera cuenta de que había hablado por demás.

-Las veelas somos un poco complicadas a veces, deberías leer los libros, te orientarán mejor de lo que yo puedo hacerlo… sólo si te interesa, claro.- dijo al final con un suspiro cansado, rehuyendo de la mirada chocolate.

Un silencio tenso se instaló entre las dos, aunque el murmullo en el resto del café continuaba, a pesar de que el tiempo parecía haberse congelado para ambas.

-Sabes… creo que será mejor continuar las visitas otro día. Me… me gustaría caminar un poco por París.- dijo como pudo la castaña, mientras en su mente se repetían una y otra vez las palabras de la rubia.

-Oh, claro, podemos recorrer la parte histórica que…

-No, te agradezco, pero creo que será mejor que vaya sola. No te preocupes, sé como volver al departamento.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo máximo para no rendirse ante la expresión desolada de Fleur, que se dejó caer contra el respaldo de la silla mirando atentamente cómo la inglesa salía del café.

Y la angustia emocional de Hermione se tradujo en lágrimas unos cinco minutos después de haber salido de allí.

* * *

No supo cómo el tiempo pasó tan rápido, pero cuando fue consciente, ya eran las diez de la noche y Hermione resolvió que era prudente regresar de una vez, con la mejores de las suertes, Fleur estaría durmiendo.

Se apareció en el departamento en un rápido movimiento de varita, y se sorprendió de lo repentinamente tranquilo y estático que se veía. Todo estaba absolutamente ordenado e impecable, como si alguien hubiera estado horas dedicándose a ello. Sin embargo, lo que más atrajo su atención fue la durmiente rubia en el sillón y frente a ella en la mesita de café, la botella de vino, la copa vacía y un libro de tapa gruesa de color negro con aspecto antiguo.

Caminó hasta Fleur lentamente, admirando la forma en la que dormía, sintiéndose culpable por la preocupación que transmitía su gesto aún en sueños.

Se arrodilló a su costado y se atrevió a acomodar un rebelde mechón rubio detrás de su oreja, notando que su piel estaba un poco fría, probablemente debido al clima y a que la puerta del balcón permanecía abierta. Así que cerró la dichosa puerta y buscó una frazada para cubrir a Fleur.

-Quizá no pueda llevarte en brazos hasta la habitación, pero todavía hay cosas que puedo hace por ti.- murmuró suavemente, arropando a la mujer dormida con la frazada.

Estaba por incorporarse para irse hacia su propia habitación cuando sintió que la tomaban de la mano. Y allí estaban, las piscinas azules de Fleur mirándola atentamente, a pesar del sueño.

-Lo siento.- murmuró rápidamente Hermione, con mucho pesar.-No debí reaccionar así, es sólo que…

-No, está bien, yo también tengo la culpa, no debería haber contestado así.- la interrumpió Fleur.- Hermione yo sólo…

-Fleur, lo siento, de verdad lo siento, pero no tengo ánimos en este momento.- se apresuró a decir la inglesa, sintiendo que perdería el control de sus emociones nuevamente.

Y la francesa titubeó, apretando su mano como si no quisiera dejarla ir. Finalmente y tras una lucha interna, la soltó.

-Prométeme que hablaremos de esto antes de que te vayas.- murmuró la rubia y Hermione sólo tenía una ligera sospecha de lo que aquello podía significar.

-Claro que sí.- accedió, después de todo, todavía tenía que declararse, así todo saliera mal y hubiera estado equivocada todo el tiempo.

Despertó cubierta en sudor, respirando a grandes bocanadas de aire, mirando hacia la nada en una habitación en semipenumbra.

Hermione se había acostumbrado a las pesadillas producto del estrés de la guerra. Los primeros meses, se despertaba a sobresaltos, a veces incluso con lágrimas corriendo libremente por sus ojos. Con el tiempo fueron cada vez menos frecuentes y podía controlarse a sí misma.

Y ahora, gracias a la repentina angustia emocional, habían regresado.

Salvo que esta vez, el sueño incluía a Fleur. Más precisamente a Fleur siendo arrancada de sus brazos por un terrible mortífago que la envolvía en la oscuridad.

Se sentó en la cama, poniendo los pies sobre el parquet frío, y lentamente se llevó las manos hasta los ojos, comprobando que unas cuantas lágrimas se acumulaban allí. Emitió un suspiro cansado, intentando alejar el sabor amargo de la bilis que se instalaba en su garganta.

En su disgusto, había rechazado toda posible cena y simplemente se metió en la cama, rogando porque el día siguiente fuera mejor, quizá también tendría una oportunidad para declarar sus sentimientos.

Aún en la semipenumbra de la habitación, no le costó distinguir las letras cicatrizadas en su brazo, recordatorio permanente del estatus de su sangre. Sintió un nudo en la garganta junto con la familiar sensación de los sollozos queriendo salir.

Golpearon la puerta tres veces y su cabeza latigó hacia arriba, recordando dónde se encontraba.

-¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien?- oyó a Fleur del otro lado de la puerta.

Y tomó una respiración profunda antes de contestar.

-Estoy bien. Sólo ha sido un mal sueño.- contestó intentando que su voz sonara lo más uniforme y normal posible.

Acto seguido, fue hasta su maleta para buscar ropa. Probablemente una buena ducha la ayudaría a relajarse.

-¿Quieres hablar de ello?- siguió la francesa, al parecer, todavía de pie en el pasillo.

Hermione lo dudó y tras buscar ropa interior y una camiseta que pudiera utilizar para dormir, ya que la que estaba usando estaba húmeda por el sudor, abrió la puerta para enfrentar a Fleur, intentando poner su mayor cara de tranquilidad.

-Estoy bien, Fleur, no te preocupes. Ya he aprendido a lidiar con esto.- le dijo, aunque el gesto preocupado de la rubia no aflojó.

-¿Has estado llorando?- le preguntó suavemente y levantó su mano para atrapar con el dedo índice una lágrima rebelde que permanecía en el borde del ojo de la inglesa.

La castaña casi se aparta, pero finalmente permitió la gentil caricia en la que se convirtió el toque de la veela, cuyos dedos recorrieron hasta el mentón, de ida y vuelta hasta su pómulo.

-N-no tiene importancia. Sólo necesito despejarme...- respondió rápidamente, pasando por el costado de Fleur en dirección al baño, e ignorando el estremecimiento que la recorrió producto de su toque.

-¿Tienes esas pesadillas muy a menudo?

Hermione, que había llegado hasta la puerta del baño y tenía la mano sobre la perilla, se quedó estática.

-Hacía casi dos meses que no.- admitió la castaña, con un suspiro.-Pero esta vez ha sido diferente.

Podía sentir los ojos azules clavados en ella, aunque Fleur permanecía en su lugar, con los brazos cruzados debajo del pecho y la melena rubia bordeándole el hermoso rostro.

-¿Ha sido mi culpa? Quiero decir… nuestra discusión.- murmuró, y Hermione podía detectar el dolor y la culpa en su voz.

-Claro que no.- respondió rápidamente, pero no se atrevió a mirarla a los ojos.-Tomaré una ducha, me ayudará a despejarme.

* * *

El agua algunas veces ayudaba a alejar sus problemas, casi como si lavara su mente de las preocupaciones. Pero Hermione sabía que esta vez no funcionaría, porque su corazón seguía latiendo desbocado en su pecho cuando salió de la ducha, y la sensación de angustia no aminoró en lo más mínimo.

Resignada, salió del baño, y notó que la puerta de la habitación de Fleur se encontraba entreabierta. Con un rápido vistazo confirmó que ella no se encontraba allí y distinguió la luz suave que provenía del balcón.

Como por inercia, caminó hasta allí, sintiendo el aire fresco que se colaba, aunque la fragancia y la esencia de Fleur continuara flotando naturalmente por el lugar. Hermione nunca había podido olvidar el aroma suave de su perfume, que la embriagaba cada vez que tenía la oportunidad de abrazarla hundiendo su rostro en el cuello pálido de la veela.

La encontró sentada en uno de los sillones reclinables, con una copa de vino en una de sus manos y la otra masajeando su cien.

-¿Qué hora es?- preguntó, cortando con el silencio.

Fleur levantó la cabeza, mirándola con los ojos cansados.-Casi las tres de la mañana.

Hermione asintió, pensando en que su tiempo en Francia poco a poco se agotaba.

-¿Vas a beberte toda la botella sola?- dijo entonces, consiguiendo de Fleur un pequeña mueca.

-Sólo si tu no quieres.

La castaña suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y fue a sentarse al sillón vacío. Fleur le extendió su copa y Hermione negó con la cabeza, tomando la botella de su otra mano y dándole un largo trago.

La escuchó reírse en voz baja, murmurando una burla en francés.

-Puedo entenderte.- le advirtió dejando la botella a un costado.

-Sé que puedes.- reparó con una sonrisa burlesca.- ¿Brindamos?

La inglesa sonrió.-Claro, ¿Por qué motivo?

Fleur torció los labios, fingiendo pensar.-Podríamos brindar por el fin de la guerra, por la derrota del señor oscuro, por el encarcelamiento a todos los malditos mortífagos… pero creo que sólo quiero brindar porque estás aquí, conmigo.

Hermione sonrió, deslumbrada por la suave forma en la que Fleur pronunció cada palabra y cómo sus ojos brillaban al decirlas. Ambas chocaron su copa y botella respectivamente, para luego dar un largo trago.

-Me alegra estar aquí.- dijo luego de unos minutos la inglesa, con la mirada perdida en el cielo nocturno.-Y creo que este balcón se convertirá en mi lugar preferido de la casa.

Oír la risa musical de la francesa la hizo sonreír, y giró el rostro para mirarla. La rubia tenía los ojos brillantes y su sonrisa estaba un poco más floja.

-Has bebido demasiado.- observó, ganándose un gesto desentendido de la rubia.

-Claro que no, estoy acostumbrada.- respondió con una mueca Fleur, apoyándose en el posabrazos de su sillón, inclinándose hacia Hermione.-Pero tú, siempre fuiste muy liviana en estas cuestiones. Recuerdo la vez que Sirius les permitió quedarse con la botella de vino añejo que estaba escondida en las alacenas.

Hermione se sintió enrojecer ante el recuerdo y no se atrevió a mirarla a la otra bruja, recordando aquel incidente. Sin embargo, podía sentir su aliento muy cerca de su oído.

-Tuve que llevarte casi en brazos hasta tu habitación...- continuó la rubia, jugando con la copa en su mano.

Hermione sabía que no había sido sólo eso, y se giró para mirar a la rubia esperando que continuara con el relato.

Esa vez había balbuceado de una forma tonta y ebria que conocer a Fleur era una de las mejores (sino la mejor) cosa que le había sucedido en mucho tiempo. Además de haberle robado un beso torpe e infantil, apenas picoteando sus labios. Y la francesa había sido lo suficientemente amable como para no reprocharle nada al día siguiente, aunque Hermione no pudo hablarle por los meses siguientes sin sonrojarse.

Inconscientemente se lamió el labio inferior mientras recordaba y la sonrisa de Fleur creció, aunque tuvo la delicadeza de ocultarla con la copa. Sin embargo, observó con descaro los labios de la castaña con obvio deseo.

-¿Por qué viniste a Paris?- inquirió suavemente, cambiando de tema para el alivio de Hermione.

La inglesa permaneció en silencio unos segundos, sopesando cuál sería la mejor de las respuestas.

-Fue un impulso.- contestó por fin, de una forma rotunda.

-¿Hermione Granger dejándose llevar por los impulsos?- fingió asombrarse Fleur.

_No, sólo dejándome llevar por ti. Estoy aquí por ti._

-A veces sucede.- contestó siguiéndole el juego.

Fleur arqueó una ceja, con una sonrisa coqueta que hizo detener la respiración de la castaña.

-Me alegra que haya sucedido.- murmuró por fin. Y se incorporó con elegancia, ofreciéndole luego la mano a Hermione para que hiciera lo mismo.

Dejaron la copa y la botella vacía en la mesa de café, caminando a paso lento hasta sus habitaciones. De hecho, la francesa la acompañó hasta la puerta de la habitación de huéspedes.

-Buenas noches. Que descanses, Fleur.- dijo finalmente la castaña, luego de unos segundos tensos en los que se miraban a los ojos.

La francesa sonrió, pero no hizo ademán de moverse.

-Me besaste. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Las palabras tan directas de la rubia congelaron hasta la respiración de la inglesa, aunque sentía el rostro completamente rojo de la vergüenza. Era la primera vez que ella se refería al pequeño incidente desde que había sucedido.

-F-fue sólo un beso. Un impulso.- intentó excusarse estúpidamente.

La sonrisa de Fleur era depredadora, y negó suavemente con la cabeza.

-No fue sólo un beso.- afirmó la rubia, con un tono firme y confiado.

Hermione abrió la boca intentando decir algo, y la volvió a cerrar resignándose al hecho de que no le salían las palabras.

Entonces, Fleur se adelantó, tomando suavemente el rostro de Hermione entre sus manos y sin más, la besó de lleno en los labios. Y la bruja menor no pudo evitar dejar salir un pequeño gemido de sorpresa y placer, cerrando los ojos mientras se entregaba a los labios dulces de la rubia.

Y Fleur no se detuvo allí, sino que le acarició el labio inferior con la lengua, pidiendo acceso, que la castaña concedió gustosa. Sus labios y lenguas comenzaron una danza tranquila, explorando perezosamente la boca de la otra.

Pero entonces, fiel a su estilo de hacer lo que menos se esperaba, Fleur se alejó. Su expresión reflejaba satisfacción y una soberbia que Hermione había aprendido a amar.

-No fue sólo un beso.- repitió con lentitud, torciendo la cabeza para mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione hubiera querido decir algo, si no fuera porque todas las palabras se escabulleron de su mente irremediablemente.

-Buenas noches, Hermione. Descansa.- se despidió finalmente, y la castaña podía notar el triunfo en su voz, evidentemente satisfecha de haberla dejado sin palabras y con el obvio deseo de más.

La vio alejarse por el pasillo y entrar a su habitación, dedicándole una sonrisa y un guiño antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta.

Hermione no estaba segura de poder conciliar el sueño por el resto de la noche. Y los labios todavía le escocían agradablemente, como si el fantasma del beso de Fleur siguiera allí.

* * *

**Jaja! Si, se besaron! No gracias a la valentía de Hermione, claro está.**

** Y la veela no es tonta, sabe cómo provocar y tomar lo que quiere, no?**

**(sí, estaba algo ebria también, para qué negarlo)**

** Espero haya gustado, y me encantaría leer lo que piensan al respecto :)**

** El próximo será martes en su totalidad. ¿Qué pasará ahora que se besaron?**

** Fleur está impaciente...**

**En fin, hasta la próxima!**


	5. Martes

**Bueeeenaaaas! perdón por la tardanza, ya saben, estudios..**

** Paso a responder los reviews (que me hacen muy muy felices leer!)**

**Alexia Potterhead: sí! se besaron! qué más serán capaces de hacer? bueno, creo que este es un gran capítulo, espero te guste!**

**Nara375: sisi, claramente se están provocando ;) algo así como tanteando el terreno, no? gracias por comentar y espero te guste este (terminan en una habitación, sí. uh, no debería haberlo dicho)**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: me alegra mucho que te gustara! perdón la tardanza, fue una semana terrible u.u**

**Allen-walker: jajaja, y realmente fue asi! a ver que hace Hermione ahora que Fleur dio el primer paso de alguna manera eh ;) gracias por comentar!**

**yukie5 : quedan cinco dias y puede pasar muchiiisiiimo! el hecho de que sea POV Hermione hace que falte gran parte de los pensamientos de Fleur, pero sí, puede que algo presienta... ;) espero te guste el cap!**

** Ahora sí, al capítulo... disfruten!**

* * *

**Día 4: Martes**

_Está dicho..._

Hermione se estiró perezosamente, sus ojos parpadearon en la semipenumbra de la habitación, el olor húmedo de la lluvia y el polvo removido le escoció la nariz, ya que efectivamente la ventana continuaba abierta, aunque con las persianas cerradas.

Se sentó en la cama, frunciendo levemente el ceño por el dolor de cabeza. Y se quedó estática al recordar lo sucedido la noche anterior.

Fleur la había besado. Y ella le correspondió con entusiasmo.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro a la vez que el sonrojo le cubría las mejillas.

Y no era un sueño, porque en sus sueños, muy a su pesar, hubiera tenido el valor para decirle que la amaba, y por lo general Fleur la correspondía… no se iba a su habitación dejándola con ganas de más.

Salió de la cama, buscó ropa limpia y se aventuró al pasillo, con una extraña ansiedad por toparse con la dueña de la casa. El aroma del desayuno llegó hasta ella, pero lo que la sorprendió fueron dos voces susurrando en un rápido francés.

¿Quién habría llegado?

Se quedó de pie en el pasillo, sosteniendo el pomo de la puerta, debatiéndose internamente si debía espiar quién era o darse una ducha primero. Al final, resolvió que sería mejor tener un aspecto presentable antes. Nunca había sido tan rápida para tomar una ducha, pero la intriga la estaba carcomiendo y su ser curioso le dio el empujón que le faltaba para ir hasta la cocina.

Sentada a la mesa en una de las sillas, una joven rubia de grandes ojos azules la miró con expectación.

-'Ermione, buenos días.

La castaña tardó unos cuantos segundos en adivinar de quién se trataba.

-¿Gabrielle?

La joven asintió con entusiasmo, incorporándose para tomar suavemente la mano de la inglesa, estrechándola con emoción.

-Oui, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que la última vez que nos vimos.- asintió la bruja francesa, con una brillante sonrisa. Su acento era más fuerte que el de Fleur, pero no dejaba de ser encantadora como buena Delacour.

Hermione asintió, dándole una pequeña sonrisa, y no tardó en notar la ausencia de la otra rubia, que no pasó por alto para Gabrielle.

-Oh, mi hermana ha ido hasta una panadería muggle cercana. Siempre me recibe con croissants y pasteles, pero parece haberlo olvidado hoy, aunque comprendo el por qué.- dijo Gabby, encogiéndose de hombros.

La castaña se sintió enrojecer y se aclaró la garganta pensando en qué decir.

-No creo que lo haya hecho a propósito, simplemente ha tenido una huésped inesperada.- intentó bromear, tomando asiento en una silla libre a la vez que Gaby hacía lo mismo.

La joven le dirigió una mirada pícara, sin dejar de revolver la taza de café que se había servido.

-Ya lo creo.- asintió la rubia distraídamente y su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando continuó:-Sé que mi hermana te ha echado mucho de menos, 'Ermione, me alegra que pudieras venir a visitarla. Además, esta clase de sorpresas siempre son las mejores.

La inglesa sólo asintió con una sonrisa educada, sospechando que en sus palabras había alguna especie de doble intención. Había aprendido de Fleur en no confiar en esas expresiones que simulaban inocencia, porque al menos en el caso de las Delacour, su astucia escondía algo más.

Sin embargo, ninguna tuvo tiempo a decir más nada, ya que escucharon la puerta abrirse y los tacones repiqueteando por el parquet. Finalmente, Fleur hizo acto de presencia en la cocina.

-Espero que esto sirva para enmendar mi error.- dijo la francesa con fingida irritación, y su hermana se incorporó para tomar el paquete que tenía entre las manos.

Hermione quería decir algo, pero no sabía cuál sería una correcta introducción luego de la despedida de anoche. Y se quedó estática cuando los ojos azules de Fleur se clavaron en ella, a la vez que una sonrisa se extendió perezosamente en sus facciones.

-Ya era hora de levantarse, Mione.- dijo finalmente, con los ojos brillantes y pícaros.

Hermione observó con atención la boca de la mujer formando las palabras e inconscientemente se relamió los labios. La noche anterior, Fleur sabía a vino y Hermione se preguntó si esta vez sabrían a pastel y café.

-¿Café, 'Ermione?

La pregunta de Gaby las trajo a ambas a la realidad, pero fue Fleur la que respondió.

-No, Gaby, Hermione es inglesa y prefiere el té.- intervino con una sonrisa divertida, a la vez que se acercaba hacia la tetera y sacaba de la alacena un sobre de té.

Gabrielle se encogió de hombros, pasando su atención al pastel, eligiendo caprichosamente una porción. A Hermione no le quedó más que esperar a que Fleur terminara de preparar el té, sintiéndose un poco insegura de cómo proceder.

Es decir, se moría de ganas de besar a la francesa, y lo sucedido la noche anterior le decía que no sería rechazada. Pero las rápidas miradas que le echaba Gabrielle no hacían más que despertarle sospechas.

-Gaby siempre me visita al menos una vez a la semana.- explicó la mayor de las Delacour, dejando dos tazas, una de café para sí misma y el dichoso té de Hermione.

-Pero hoy lo olvidaste.- replicó con fingida ofensa la menor antes de morder otro pedazo de pastel.

Fleur arqueó una ceja y le dio una mirada consecuente, y Gabrielle simplemente sonrió, como si estuvieran sellando un acuerdo tácito del que obviamente, Hermione no tenía ni idea.

-Y estoy segura que olvidaste también que mamá vendría a Paris esta tarde.- soltó la menor luego.

Por el rostro de Fleur, no fue difícil adivinar que las suposiciones de Gabrielle dieron en el clavo. Y para ser honesta, una pequeña pulsión de pánico comenzó a palpitar en el pecho de la inglesa.

-¿Y se quedará aquí?- inquirió sin pensar, provocando que las hermanas giraran a mirarla.

-No, mi madre suele quedarse en un hotel frente a la torre Eiffel, propiedad de unos amigos de la familia.- explicó rápidamente Fleur.

Y Hermione asintió avergonzada, por el rabillo del ojo vio como Gabrielle ocultaba una carcajada con el puño.

-S-sólo decía por… por el cuarto de huéspedes, no hubiera tenido problemas en dormir una noche en el sillón.

Fleur arrugó los labios y negó con la cabeza.-Por favor, Mione, no digas tonterías. Además, mi madre no suele pasar por aquí cuando viene a París. Por lo general nos encontramos en algún café o restaurant.

-¿Estás durmiendo en la habitación de huéspedes?- interrumpió Gabrielle, arqueando una ceja como si de verdad fuera algo extraño.

Hermione la miró sorprendida, en tanto Fleur la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Dónde más sino?- preguntó la inglesa con una mueca.

Y Gabrielle, que pareció darse cuenta de su error, se encogió de hombros, volviendo a mirar el pastel como si fuera lo más interesante del universo.

* * *

Apolline era una mujer muy elegante, y sus rasgos veela eran algo más notables en ella que en sus hijas, y era imposible no darse cuenta de que eran familia. Hermione se sentía descolocada ante el trío de rubias.

La invitación para almorzar había llegado con un búho gris a mitad de la mañana, Fleur no supo explicar cómo es que su madre sabía que Hermione estaba allí, puesto que en la misiva Apolline extendía su invitación a la "adorable joven inglesa que había salvado al mundo mágico". La castaña se sintió enrojecer hasta las orejas cuando Gabrielle leyó las palabras en voz alta con evidente diversión.

Así que ahí estaban, en un café parisino frente a la torre Eiffel, hablando mitad francés mitad inglés, ya que tanto Apolline como Gabrielle caían en su lengua natal con frecuencia cuando tenían dudas de no poder expresarse correctamente en inglés. La castaña hubiera estado realmente interesada en el intercambio para pulir su propia habla del francés, si no fuera porque se trataba de su hipotética cuñada y suegra…

Si es que alguna vez encontraba el momento para estar a solas con Fleur y declararle su amor.

Sabía perfectamente que la rubia era muy cercana a su familia, además de que los clanes veela eran por lo general muy unidos.

Nunca antes se había preocupado tanto por su elección de palabras como en esos momentos. Luego de que pasadas las preguntas de rigor, como por ejemplo cómo estaba Harry y qué era lo último ocurrido en el ministerio inglés, Apolline guió la conversación hacia temas más personales.

De hecho, Hermione se encogió en su asiento cuando la mujer francesa disparó la pregunta:

-¿Así que no está en pareja, señorita Granger?- lanzó sin tapujos, aunque su tono no era amenazante, sino más bien genuinamente curioso.

Fleur levantó sus ojos de la mesa, para mirar a su madre con el ceño fruncido.

-Mamá, creo que te estás propasando…- murmuró con algo de vergüenza.

Apolline le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su hija, como si no viera nada de malo en la cuestión.

-No, aún no.- se atrevió a decir Hermione, intentando respirar con normalidad e ignorando que su corazón comenzaba a golpearle con fuerza dentro del pecho.

-¿Aún no?- inquirió Gabrielle, con una sonrisa verdaderamente divertida.

Fleur giró su rostro hacia Hermione, arqueando las cejas con un brillo de interés en los ojos.

-Entonces voy a adivinar que está usted enamorada. Y no quiero sonar como un cliché francés, pero estoy encantada de saberlo, estoy segura que será correspondida.- dijo cálidamente la madre de su amiga, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

La inglesa pensó entonces que si los franceses eran tan románticos como se decía, quizás debería buscar una forma romántica, sin caer en lo cursi, de declarársele a Fleur.

-Me atrevería a preguntar de quién, pero creo que esperaré la sorpresa.- intervino Gaby, con el brillo juguetón y astuto en sus ojos que llamó la atención de Hermione.

Tenía la sospecha de que Gabrielle sabía que estaba enamorada de su hermana. E incluso, que sabía más de lo que la propia Hermione conocía del asunto.

Durante el resto de la conversación, la castaña notó que Fleur permaneció en silencio, hablando sólo cuando le preguntaban algo directamente. Además estuvo el resto del encuentro jugando distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello, hábito nervioso que Hermione reconocía de cuando Fleur estaba meditando profundamente sobre una cuestión.

Al menos, no fue un día perdido del todo, porque al conocer sus intenciones de visitar las galerías de arte parisinas, Apolline se ofreció a llevarlas a una galería de arte que era relativamente nueva, donde se exponían las últimas vanguardias del arte mágico y Hermione, presa de su curiosidad nata, no pudo rechazar la oferta.

* * *

La muestra se trataba de artísticas fotografías mágicas que gracias al movimiento recreaban mínimas escenas en las que se jugaba con luces y maquillaje. La mayoría recreaban escenas abstractas y había un par de mujeres con el cuerpo completamente pintado, dando estilizados giros o primeros planos de sus rostros.

Hermione estaba admirando uno en ese momento, donde una mujer daba un giro hacia la cámara, sonriendo mientras las luces teñían su cuerpo de colores. El efecto era tan artístico que su cuerpo parecía una obra de arte en sí mismo.

Aún así, la presencia a su costado de Fleur era imposible de ignorar, y si tenía que admitirlo, Fleur era una obra de arte en sí misma a la que podría admirar el día entero si le fuera permitido.

-Tú podrías ser una de estas modelos.- dijo sin pensar y Fleur enseguida giró su rostro hacia ella, mirándola con las cejas arqueadas.

Hermione se aclaró la garganta, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente lo había dicho en voz alta.

-¿Tú crees, Mione?- preguntó con un tono grave la rubia, inclinándose hacia ella con una sonrisa que podría ser etiquetada de seductora.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza, pero rehuyó la mirada azul de la francesa.

-No es como si no lo supieras, tenías a todo Hogwarts a tus pies ¿Lo recuerdas?- dijo intentando salirse por la tangente, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia otros retratos.

Fleur resopló en clara desestimación, y la inglesa escuchó el sonido de sus pasos siguiéndola.

-No fue eso lo que pregunté.- le susurró muy cerca del oído cuando Hermione se detuvo frente a otra de las fotografías.

Se le hizo difícil mantener la respiración. Y apenas se atrevió a mirarla por el rabillo del ojo.

-Pregunté si qué era lo que tú creías.- continuó, todavía demasiado cerca para la estabilidad de la castaña.

-Sabes que lo que creo.- respondió Hermione, y ante la negativa de Fleur, hizo un esfuerzo por continuar:-Eres hermosa. Fácilmente podrías opacar a cualquiera de estas modelos.

Se giró entonces, comprobando que la bruja de sangre veela sonreía con todos los dientes, levemente inclinada hacia ella. Podría decirse que estaban respirando el mismo aire.

Fleur pareció tener la intención de decir algo, pero fue interrumpida por Apolline, que las llamó para presentarles al dueño de la galería, un simpático hombresillo de cabello cano encorvado sobre un bastón extravagante.

* * *

Para cuando regresaron al departamento, eran más de las diez de la noche y Fleur se ofreció a preparar una cena liviana.

-Tu madre ha sido muy agradable. Realmente disfruté la tarde.- dijo con sinceridad la inglesa, siguiendo a la rubia hasta la cocina.

-Sí, ella te ha tratado como parte de la familia.- dijo distraídamente Fleur, buscando los ingredientes a través de la cocina.

Hermione asintió levemente, intentando no sobre interpretar sus palabras.

-Ya sabes, realmente te aprecia. Salvar al mundo mágico no es poca cosa, además de que eres naturalmente encantadora, chérie.- explicó Fleur mirándola por encima del hombro, con una pequeña sonrisa.

La inglesa se encogió de hombros, tomando asiento. Un silencio cómodo se instaló entre ellas mientras Fleur continuaba preparando la cena. Y naturalmente, los ojos de Hermione recorrieron la figura de la francesa, su cintura pequeña que era seguida por las caderas redondeadas y el trasero bien formado.

-¿Disfrutando de la vista, chérie?

Se sonrojó al ser sorprendida, efectivamente, Fleur la miraba por sobre el hombro, con una sonrisa burlona.

-Estaba pensando en que en cualquier momento un artista podría pedirte que fueras su modelo.- se atrevió a decir, intentando sonar por lo menos un poco bromista.

Fleur arqueó una ceja, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No sé si podría hacer algo así delante de cualquiera.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Algo así?- preguntó enseguida Hermione, y por la sonrisa que le dirigió Fleur, girándose hacia ella, supo que había caído en alguna trampa.

-Posar, como en esas fotografías…desnuda.

La lentitud deliberada con que había pronunciado aquello era casi maquiavélica.

Hermione pasó saliva, e inevitablemente recorrió el cuerpo de la francesa con deseo. Le hubiera gustado tener una maldita cámara en ese momento.

-S-sí, debe ser… un poco incómodo.- balbuceó la castaña.

Por la expresión triunfal en el rostro de Fleur, supo que había obtenido lo que buscaba.

Entonces, la francesa volvió su atención hacia lo que estaba preparando y esta vez, el silencio fue totalmente incómodo para Hermione, que se acomodó en su silla, intentando ignorar las imágenes perversas de su imaginación.

En poco más, la comida estuvo preparada y ambas se sentaron a la mesa, nuevamente con una botella de vino, bebida que la inglesa fue más cuidadosa al beber, en pequeños y módicos tragos.

-Le dijiste a mi madre que aún no estabas en pareja.- de repente dijo Fleur, levantando la vista de su plato.

Hermione agradeció no estar tragando o bebiendo en ese momento porque hubiera escupido todo.

-Y no lo estoy.- contestó simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pero te gustaría estarlo.

La réplica astuta de la francesa la puso en guardia.

-Tal vez. Tal vez hay alguien que me interesa desde hace tiempo.- respondió intentando sonar lo más neutra posible.

Fleur arrugó el ceño, y tardó unos segundos más en hablar.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Hermione levantó la vista de su plato, claramente confusa ante la acusación.

-Tú me besaste.- replicó a la defensiva.

-Y tú me respondiste.- acusó Fleur, echándose hacia atrás en su asiento.

Hermione no entendía a qué quería llegar con todo eso.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? No es como si no pudiera corresponder un beso porque me apeteciera.

-¿Por qué te apetece? ¿No se supone que estás enamorada de alguien que te gustaría fuera tu pareja?- inquirió Fleur rápidamente.

Eso era algo en lo que nunca podía seguirle el paso, a veces, Fleur tenía una forma muy retorcida de decir las cosas.

-¿No se supone que las veelas tienen un único y verdadero amor y aún así tú has tenido citas con otros hombres?- contraatacó, recordando su enojo al enterarse de aquello.

Fleur hizo un gesto de sorpresa, claramente no esperaba que le echara en cara aquello.

Y Hermione sabía que estaban actuando como dos niñas inmaduras, pero no podía evitarlo, así como su mal genio cobró peaje y la impulsó a hablar.

-¿Qué debería pensar tu único y verdadero amor de que estés teniendo citas con otros hombres?- siguió, pronunciando las palabras con deliberada malicia.

Fleur palideció, apretando los labios con fuerza, echándose aún más hacia atrás como si realmente pudiera. Probablemente Draco Malfoy estaría orgullosa de sus palabras. ¿Quién diría que la rata de biblioteca pudiera ser tan ponzoñosa como una serpiente? Hermione se arrepintió enseguida de sus palabras, reconociendo que los celos habían envenenado sus palabras.

La francesa pestañeó, limpiándose el borde del ojo como si tuviera algo y dando un suspiro, se incorporó de su asiento, dispuesta a irse de la cocina. Y el corazón de Hermione golpeó con desesperación dentro de su pecho, como si le reprochara por ser tan idiota.

Rápidamente se puso de pie, precipitándose fuera de la cocina. Fleur había alcanzado el pasillo para ese momento e ignoró a Hermione llamándola, pero la inglesa la alcanzó justo delante de la puerta de su habitación, y la tomó por el brazo, tirando para hacerla girar.

La francesa le dirigió una mirada herida, y Hermione supo que se había tardado demasiado tiempo. Así que sin más, la tomó de la cintura y la empujó contra sí, sin más, la besó. La besó dulcemente, pero con desesperación, como si quisiera transmitirle cuánto lo sentía.

Fleur tardó un poco en responder, pero finalmente sus manos se enterraron en la cabellera espesa de Hermione y abrió la boca para permitir que la lengua de la inglesa ingresara. Enseguida se convirtió en una batalla entre sus bocas, podía sentir la rabia hambrienta con la que la rubia la besaba, y poco a poco se dejó dominar, intentando aplacar la ira de la medio veela.

La rubia la empujó contra la pared, arrinconándola con su cuerpo, inclinándose ligeramente hacia Hermione debido a la diferencia de altura. Y la inglesas suspiró al sentir sus pechos rozándose y el calor de sus cuerpos apretándose, por lo que la rubia aprovechó para pasar a su cuello, mordisqueando y calmando luego el dolor con besos y pequeñas lamidas, que hicieron jadear ahogadamente de placer a Hermione.

Recordó levemente algo sobre que las veelas eran seres celosos y posesivos, y que solían ser muy apasionados a la hora de tener relaciones.

Pero sus vagos pensamientos fueron ahogados cuando Fleur mordió particularmente fuerte en un punto de su cuello que hizo gemir de dolor y placer a la castaña. Se arqueó, sintiendo las manos gráciles acariciando a través de su cuerpo, y clavó las uñas en la espalda de la rubia, que se alejó apenas para mirarla con una sonrisa depredadora en su rostro.

-No he besado a nadie más que a ti…- suspiró como pudo, con la suficiente valentía para sostenerle la mirada.

Fleur sonrió con evidente satisfacción.-Yo tampoco.

Hermione tomó aire, intentando calmarse, aunque era imposible poner un solo pensamiento en orden cuando la francesa todavía tenía sus manos tan cómodamente colocadas sobre su cadera y una de sus piernas estaba entre las de la castaña, tentativamente presionando.

-L-lo siento, lo dije sin pensar, estaba celosa.- admitió finalmente.

La veela suspiró, apoyando su frente contra la de Hermione.

-¿Por qué me besaste?- volvió a preguntar.

Frunció el ceño, tenía la sensación de que Fleur estaba buscando algo más, pero no podía descifrar todavía qué era. Tras algunos segundos, el agarre de la rubia aflojó, y tras dejar un último y casto beso en los labios de la inglesa, se alejó.

Hermione se sintió vacía y confundida cuando perdió su contacto.

-¿Por qué me besaste aquella vez? En la casa Black…- explicó Fleur, apoyándose en la pared contraria. Sus ojos azules la miraban como si intentara encontrar la respuesta escrita en sus ojos.

La castaña se encogió de hombros, sin tener una respuesta preparada para aquello.

-Estaba un poco ebria y…. y quise hacerlo.- explicó torpemente, todavía tenía recuerdos confusos sobre aquella vez, aunque por alguna razón el beso lo recordaba perfectamente.

-Entiendo.- murmuró Fleur, asintiendo gravemente, y dio un suspiro resignado. Se incorporó, sin mirar a Hermione, con la intención de irse a su habitación.

La castaña se mordió el labio, pensando apresuradamente si debía ampliar su declaración o no.

Fleur abrió la puerta, a punto de dar un paso dentro de su habitación… y entonces Hermione habló:

-Porque estaba enamorada de ti.- dijo atropelladamente.

La rubia se quedó quieta un instante antes de girarse a mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Aunque no me había dado cuenta en ese momento.- continuó, torciendo las cejas hacia dentro.-Además, estaba convencida de que te interesaba Bill, quiero decir, él se mostraba muy interesado en ti y claramente serían la pareja perfecta…- comenzó a divagar, presa de los nervios por el silencio de la otra bruja.

Y Fleur se rió, sorprendiéndola. Por un instante, Hermione creyó que se reía de ella.

-Eso es ridículo.- soltó entonces la francesa, todavía de pie en el umbral de su puerta, el corazón de la castaña se encogió de angustia. Fleur pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y rápidamente se explicó:-Jamás tendría nada con William, sólo somos amigos.

-Te escuché decirle que habías encontrado a tu compañero.- confesó la inglesa haciendo acopio de su valor.

Fleur asintió, con el gesto serio. A Hermione le preocupaba que todavía no hubiera dicho nada sobre el pequeño detalle de que le había confesado estar enamorada de ella.

-Tenía mis sospechas desde hacía tiempo, lo confirmé mucho después.- dijo la francesa suavemente, apoyándose contra el marco de la puerta.

La castaña sentía su corazón desbocado, no se atrevía a preguntar quién era. Suponiendo que si era ella, Fleur se lo diría.

Pero no dijo nada más, en su lugar, se adelantó, tomándola del rostro para iniciar otro beso hambriento. Hermione gimió ante el contacto, aferrándose a la ropa de la rubia porque sentía que las piernas no la sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

En algún momento posterior, Fleur se encargó de guiarla hasta su habitación y Hermione se dejó caer cuando sintió la cama chocando contra la parte posterior de sus rodillas. La rubia no perdió el tiempo y se le subió a horcajadas, y ambas se quedaron mirando, con los ojos turbios por el deseo.

Hermione no se resistió cuando las manos hábiles comenzando a desprenderle la ropa y sus labios dulces besando su piel.

Sin embargo, Fleur no le había dicho que la amaba, prácticamente había pasado por alto la propia confesión de Hermione. Aquello hizo que se congelara, presa de una angustia que le atenazaba la garganta.

-Detente.- murmuró con un hilo de voz y la rubia dudó un segundo, pero ante la debilidad de la palabra continuó con su labor, besando el valle de los senos de la castaña.

Comenzando a desesperarse, la tomó por los hombros, intentando empujarla.

-¡Detente!- dijo con más fuerza.

Fleur se alejó apenas, mirándola con evidente confusión. Y Hermione no pudo pensar en otra cosa más que en lo hermosa que se veía, despeinada, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, sus labios hinchados producto de la acción y los ojos oscurecidos de deseo.

Pero Hermione sabía que tendrían que parar. Probablemente Fleur podría seguir luego su vida, pero si continuaban, ella sabía que no podría hacerlo con el corazón roto.

-¿Qué sucede, cherie?- preguntó con la voz sorprendentemente dulce la francesa, alzando una mano para limpiar una lágrima traicionera que Hermione no sabía que estaba soltando.

La castaña abrió la boca para hablar, pero las palabras no le salían. Con desesperación, intentó incorporarse, buscando alejarse para aclarar su mente. Y la rubia la miraba completamente sorprendida.

Hermione hipó, cayendo en cuenta que estaba al borde de las lágrimas.

-¿Hermione qué está…- intentó decir Fleur, claramente preocupada, pero la castaña la interrumpió.

-¡Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti, por Merlín!- exclamó indignada, furiosa consigo misma porque su visión estaba comenzando a hacerse borrosa debido a las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos.-Acabo de decirte que estoy enamorada de ti y lo único que se te ocurre es llevarme a la cama, demonios.- siguió con evidente frustración, limpiándose los ojos con furia.

Fleur abrió los ojos con sorpresa, lucía como si hubiera sido golpeada por una realización divina. Y un segundo después, sonrió.

Lo siguiente que dijo golpeó con tanta fuerza a Hermione que sintió que su corazón se detuvo en su pecho…

* * *

**AAAAAAAAAAAAH QUE NO SE LO ESPERABAN! por qué me detuve acá? bueno, técnicamente ya cuenta como miércoles ;)**

**En fin, muchas cosas pueden pasar en un sólo día, y cómo de unas bromas tontas se puede pasar a algo más serio, no?**

**Bueno, espero sus comentarios, críticas, ideas, etc :)**

**Nos vemos la próxima!**


	6. Miércoles

**HOLAA! tanto tiempo! mis días siguen siendo una locura, mil disculpas! todavía tengo que actualizar el otro fic y le falta una vuelta de tuerca al capítulo antes de que pueda subirlo. En fin, volviendo a esto...**

**Muchísimas gracias por los reviews! no dejo de decir que me hacen muy feliz leerlos!**

**Alexia Potterhead: sí, fue bastante "fuerte" la frase, no? jajaa, gracias a vos por leer! espero te guste este cap!**

**Jazyspain: no era mi intención que te diera dolor de estómago! jaja u.u perdón! me tarde en actualizar porque bueno, muchas cosas para este fin de año, gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyendote :) sí, cuando finalice lo que estoy escribiendo tengo en mente otras historias más, me alegra mucho que te guste y "te transporte", eso es muy bueno :)**

**Nara375: bueno, encantada de leer tus conclusiones! jaja, por ahora Fleur ha sido muy ambigua en cuanto a esa cuestión, pero no es una persona cruel, lo que sí, da muchas vueltas para expresarse, no? Pensé en varias opciones sobre la continuación, pero como a mí misma hasta me hace mal leer historias muy tristes o dramaticamente demasiado densas... y bueno, no quería que me asesinaran.. :) je, espero te guste!**

**SoDamnBeautiful1: que lindo de tu parte que te preocupes! nada grave, solamente días agitados, que me sacan tiempo.. en fin, espero te guste este cap tambien!**

**Marcedhampir777 : jajaja, conozco hombres que también dan muchas vueltas y mujeres unas cuantas (y me irritan), personalmente prefiero ser más directa... peeero ese no es el caso de nuestra historia! en fin, ya leerás como todo se aclara :) no soy tan cruel! jajaja gracias por leer!**

**VSATGPFAN88 : todxs me estan acusando de mala u.u y si, era necesario porque... porque si. jajaja. Gabrielle me cae bien :) y siempre la imagine muy astuta! yo tambien estoy de vacasiones que no son vacasiones, pero bueno, asi es la vida! yyy se me han ido los dias al demonio... (hoy subo el dia miercoles un miercoles! jaja) **

**Allen-walker: de verdad soy tan tan mala ? :( jajaa, si, un poco apurada Fleur! a ver como lo soluciona ahora eh... este capitulo da mucho mas calor. de verdad. y espero te guste!**

**aleonechan: peroaquiestalacontinuacion! jaja, gracias por comentar :)**

**"guest": supongo que la palabra es "interesante", no? gracias de todas formas jaja**

** Ahora sí, nos leemos al final..**

** UN SEGUNDO. parenlasrotativas! El capítulo contiene Lemmon. O sea, sexo explícito. Está advertido... ahora sí...**

* * *

**Día 5: Miércoles**

**_Palabras perfectas..._**

-Lo siento.

Hermione pestañeó, su brillante mente intentaba comprender lo que significaban aquellas dos simples palabras. Es decir ¿Lo siento? ¿Por qué? ¿Por su reclamo de llevarla a la cama sin nada más de por medio? ¿Por no decirle que también estaba enamorada de ella? ¿O simplemente por no amarla?

Tras una segunda mirada y a pesar de su estado alterado, notó la culpa y la vergüenza en el rostro de la rubia, que apenas si se había movido de su lugar, a la espera de una reacción.

Hermione frunció el ceño, intentando recomponerse a sí misma del penoso espectáculo que estaba dando, ya que las lágrimas todavía caían libremente de sus mejillas y seguramente su cabello era un completo desastre. Tomó una respiración profunda, casi sin poder creer que después de haberle dicho todo eso, Fleur se limitara a esas simples palabras.

-¿Lo sientes?- inquirió en un tono herido, escéptico.

La rubia asintió lentamente y se movió hacia ella, aunque sin entrar por completo en su espacio personal, respetándolo todo lo que pudiera dentro del espacio del colchón.

-Lo he arruinado todo, ¿verdad?- continuó, y la castaña estaba comenzando a irritarse.

A veces deseaba que Fleur fuera más directa y no diera tantos rodeos para decir una simple cosa… aunque eso fuera parte de su encanto.

Sin comprender, permaneció en silencio, aguardando las palabras de la rubia. Ésta se acercó un poco más y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no retroceder, intentando mantenerse firme.

La sonrisa de Fleur era esa clase de sonrisa vergonzosa que esbozaba cuando desconocía algo o cometía un error. Hermione la había visto en contadas ocasiones, porque el porte orgulloso de la Delacour no se rebajaba a esa clase de gestos. También eran contadas las veces en que la había oído pedir disculpas.

-Quiero decir, todos los posibles escenarios que imaginé siempre fueron más románticos y…- explicó con voz suave, riendo apenada sobre el final de la frase, sin atreverse a completarla.

Hermione frunció aún más el ceño de ser posible. Y Fleur se movió hacia delante aún más, acortando casi completamente las distancias, sus ojos azules calculando cada mínima reacción, como si se tratara de acercar a un animal herido y aterrorizado. Honestamente, la inglesa pensó que debía verse como uno.

-Aunque nunca decía que estaba enamorada de ti…- dijo, y el corazón de Hermione pareció regresar con un latido doloroso, como una punzada de angustia.-Simplemente decía que… te amo y luego era todo perfecto.

Si procesar dos estúpidas palabras le habían costado horrores, aquella confesión simplemente la nubló.

Fleur hizo un movimiento aún más audaz, alzando una mano para acunar con ternura la mejilla de la castaña, un poco pegajosa por el camino húmedo de sus lágrimas. Y sin dejar de mirarla, aunque con los ojos entrecerrados y suaves, posó sus labios sobre la otra mejilla, limpiando las gotas saladas que aún tenían el valor de escabullirse.

Hermione suspiró, cerrando los ojos y entregándose débilmente a las caricias cuidadosas de la francesa, que se hizo lugar entre las piernas de la castaña hasta que quedaron rodeándole la cintura, formando una especie de abrazo. Enseguida, la yema de sus dedos largos le acariciaron el cuello y le dio un beso casto en la comisura de la boca.

Presa de un estremecimiento placentero, abrió los ojos para enfrentar la mirada profunda de Fleur, cuyo rostro gravitaba apenas a escasos centímetros del suyo.

-Je t'aime.- dijo con suavidad, sus palabras dulces salieron como una caricia para el alma de Hermione.

-Je t'aime aussi, Fleur.- murmuró de vuelta, y vio cómo una sonrisa perezosa y feliz se extendía en el rostro de la rubia.

Sin perder más tiempo, Hermione buscó los labios de Fleur para besarla, sintiendo la sonrisa de la otra bruja pegada a su boca y sonriendo también. La lengua suave de la francesa lamió su labio inferior pidiendo permiso y la castaña abrió la boca para profundizar el contacto. Se besaron con ternura, como si intercambiaran palabras de amor entre cada beso, estrechando el abrazo con una necesidad más natural, lejos del hambre casi egoísta que habían demostrado anteriormente.

Las manos de Fleur se deslizaron por los costados de Hermione con dulzura, acariciando su cintura y llegando hasta sus caderas, desde donde la tomó para instalarla sobre su regazo, buscando eliminar el espacio sobrante. Ambas suspiraron ante el roce de sus pechos, en tanto los dedos de la castaña se enredaron el largo cabello rubio, sosteniéndola cerca y ahogando sus propios jadeos en su boca cuando las caricias se escabulleron por debajo de su ropa, recorriendo su espalda baja hasta las costillas, rozándole los pechos.

Inevitablemente se separaron en busca de aire y Fleur aprovechó para hundir el rostro en el cuello de la castaña, esparciendo besos húmedos en su garganta hasta llegar a su clavícula, donde mordió apenas, a la vez que sus manos acunaban los pechos llenos de Hermione, consiguiendo un pequeño gemido a cambio.

Hermione se aferró a Fleur para mantener el equilibrio mientras arqueaba su espalda hacia ésta, deseosa de mayor contacto. La tela del corpiño no le impidió a la rubia encontrar sus pezones y apretarlos entre sus dedos, causándole un nuevo estremecimiento que fue directo hasta su centro, e instintivamente comenzó a mecer las caderas, buscando algún tipo de roce que la aliviara.

Fleur jadeó y bajó una de sus manos para abrazar por la cintura a Hermione, llevándola suavemente sobre el colchón, posicionando una de sus piernas entre las de la otra y empujando ligeramente sobre su centro. La respuesta automática de la castaña fue un gemido ahogado y la búsqueda de los labios de Fleur, besándola con mayor intensidad.

La rubia se apartó, confundiéndola, hasta que vio que estaban tomando el borde de su propia blusa y dejando de lado la timidez, reemplazó las manos de Fleur con las propias, tirando enseguida hacia arriba para liberarla de la prenda. La rubia estaba usando un corpiño de encaje negro, que capturaban sus abundantes pechos, y ya sin dudas, comenzó a besar su clavícula, descendiendo luego hasta la piel descubierta de uno de sus senos, corrió la fina tela, deslizando su lengua sobre uno de los turgentes pezones.

Fleur murmuró su nombre entrecortadamente, enredando los dedos en la melena castaña para sostener la cabeza de Hermione en su lugar, en tanto ésta tanteaba en su espalda en la búsqueda del broche del corpiño. Cuando consiguió desprenderlo, sonrío con satisfacción aún con el botón rosa entre sus labios y lo soltó con un pequeño _pop,_ apartándose brevemente para quitar la prenda y pasando al otro seno, otorgándole los mismos cuidados.

La rubia la dejó hacer, suspirando y gimiendo suavemente, hasta que ansiosa, se obligó a alejarse para terminar de desprender la camisa de Hermione, quitándola con rapidez de sus hombros y luego hizo lo mismo con la ropa interior. Con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente, se inclinó hacia el abdomen de la castaña, y lamió con la punta de su lengua hasta el ombligo, mientras sus manos le desprendían el botón de los pantalones.

Hermione sintió que sus propios pantalones desaparecían de sus piernas y vio que la falda de Fleur también lo hacía. En pocos segundos más, ambas se encontraron sólo con una última prenda como obstáculo para su completa desnudez. La rubia retornó hasta su rostro, besando con dulzura los labios hinchados, luego, se apartó para mirarla con el rostro repentinamente serio.

-Podemos detenernos ahora si lo deseas.- murmuró, aunque en sus ojos chispeaba el deseo.

Hermione suspiró, sintiendo que su pecho se llenaba de calidez y cariño puro hacia la otra bruja. Fleur estaba dispuesta a detenerse si ella se lo pedía, y en ese mismo momento la acariciaba con suavidad. Le dio un lánguido beso en los labios antes de negar con la cabeza.

-Quiero hacer el amor contigo, Fleur.- suspiró entonces, acunando la mejilla de la rubia con amor.

La veela sonrió también, asintiendo apenas y la besó, en tanto su mano descendía colándose dentro de la ropa interior de Hermione, deslizando un dedo por la suave humedad de su sexo. La castaña levantó su cadera hacia el contacto, gimiendo en la boca de la rubia al sentir los largos dedos hundiéndose dentro de sí misma, marcando un ritmo lento, en tanto utilizaba su pulgar para acariciar el hinchado nudo de nervios y arrancarle pequeños gemidos.

Hermione hundió las uñas en la piel nívea de Fleur, entregándose al placer que ésta le provocaba, echando su cabeza hacia atrás cuando ella pasó a besarle el cuello, alternando suaves mordidas y lamidas en la línea de su garganta, lamiendo el perfil de su clavícula y pasando finalmente a atrapar un pezón en su boca, succionando con ganas. Y Hermione estaba comenzando a perder el control de sí misma, balanceando las caderas para seguir el ritmo cada vez más febril de los dedos dentro de ella.

La rubia mantenía sus ojos abiertos, mirando el rostro acalorado de la otra bruja, que gruñía y gimoteaba su nombre de acuerdo a la intensidad de sus embestidas o la fuerza con la que trataba el pezón en su boca. Sonrió, alejándose del pecho de Hermione para dejar un beso en sus labios antes de iniciar nuevamente un camino descendente, deteniéndose caprichosamente en las caderas de la castaña para dejar una marca de un profundo carmín producto de la succión de sus labios, y finalmente la inglesa soltó un pequeño grito de placer y sorpresa al sentir los labios suaves de Fleur rodeando su clítoris.

Lo siguiente fue un placer cada vez más abrumador, creciendo a pasos cada vez más rápidos y profundos, haciéndola gemir sin sentido y suspirar el nombre de la francesa en alientos irregulares. Los dedos dentro de ella embestían cada vez más rápido y la presión de sus labios combinado con las gráciles lamidas la llevaron a un punto sin retorno. Sobre el final, sostuvo casi inconscientemente la cabeza de Fleur entre sus piernas, con las manos enredadas en el largo cabello rubio. El orgasmo la golpeó con fuerza, haciéndola doblar hasta la punta de sus dedos, gimiendo con la garganta ronca mientras los estremecimientos le sacudían el cuerpo.

Fleur continuó unos segundos más, acariciando con más suavidad, hasta que retornó a besarla con los labios húmedos y el sabor de su propia esencia, que Hermione tomó con gusto de su boca, besándose como con pereza, intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

La francesa se acomodó a su costado, enredando sus piernas, acariciando con el pie la pantorrilla de la castaña, sus ojos azules no perdían detalle de las expresiones de la otra bruja, cuyo pecho se inflaba con fuerza en búsqueda de aire.

-Eres hermosa, chérie.- murmuró la rubia después de un par de minutos, y Hermione abrió los ojos para ver el rostro encantador de Fleur, que sonreía con un aire sensual con la cabeza apoyada en una de sus manos.

-Tú eres hermosa.- dijo con la voz ronca, avergonzándose al oírse tan desgastada, pasando saliva para intentar aliviar el efecto, continuó:-Eres perfecta. Y ha sido perfecto, uf, llevo años fantaseando con este momento.- admitió, dejando escapar una risa completamente feliz.

Fleur arqueó las cejas, entrecerrando los ojos, mientras se acercaba para picotear besos en la mejilla de la bruja menor.- Cuéntame de tus fantasías.- ronroneó en su oído.

Aquello fue impulso suficiente para Hermione, cuyo león interior rugió y en menos de un segundo se encontró a horcajadas de la rubia, que abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sobretodo gracias a que la inglesa se las había arreglado para atraparle las manos por encima de su cabeza. Y Hermione sonrió con victoria y lujuria, admirando los pechos de buen tamaño de Fleur, cuyos pezones rosados parecían estar apuntando hacia ella.

Con deliberada lentitud, se inclinó sobre el oído de la francesa, lamiendo perezosamente el borde hasta atrapar el lóbulo entre sus dientes. La veela jadeó, intentando liberar sus manos para tocarla, pero el agarre de Hermione era sorprendentemente fuerte.

-Sh, Fleur.- amonestó la inglesa, sonriendo al sentir la ansiedad en la rubia.-Es tu turno ahora.

La rubia ladeó el rostro buscando besarla, deseo que fue concedido en parte, pues Hermione se dedicó a jugar con sus labios, mordiéndolos, lamiendo y succionando a gusto, pero sin conceder mayor profundidad. Finalmente descendió hasta la suave piel del cuello de Fleur, besando el punto de su pulso primero, para luego atrapar con sus dientes la piel. Comenzó a morder azarosamente la piel de aquella zona, calmando luego el dolor con lamidas y besos, y la veela echó la cabeza hacia atrás, concediéndole mejor acceso.

-Siempre imaginé que tu piel era muy sensible. Veo que no estoy equivocada.- dijo con un aire pensativo y algo malicioso la inglesa, admirando el producto de sus atenciones, que eran notables marcas rojas por todo el cuello de la francesa.

Fleur jadeaba, haciendo que su caja torácica se hinchara por el aire y que sus pechos se movieran levemente. Con una sonrisa lobuna, Hermione descendió, lamiendo alrededor de la aureola antes de abordar el pezón por completo con su boca, en tanto sostuvo con una mano las muñecas de la rubia y comenzó a masajear el otro pecho con ganas. Fleur gimió, aunque sonó como un gruñido ahogado y ansioso.

Decir que Hermione estaba disfrutando de su control era un eufemismo, estaba extasiada en una especie de documentación visual de cada una de las reacciones de la veela, cuyos ojos permanecían cerrados en entrega a sus atenciones. Con malicia, comenzó a balancear sus caderas sobre la entrepierna de Fleur, causando un roce placentero entre ambas, que arrancaron una nueva serie de jadeos y gemidos, al tiempo que la rubia se acoplaba a su ritmo.

Hermione retornó al oído de Fleur, pasando a masajear con las dos manos sus pechos y dejando que las manos de la otra se instalaran en sus caderas ayudándola con el ritmo.

-La primera vez que fantasee contigo estábamos estudiando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts. Colábamos las manos por debajo de nuestras polleras y al final me escabullía debajo de la mesa para darte placer con mi boca.- murmuró la inglesa, y la respuesta de Fleur fue un gemido ronco y sus uñas enterrándose en las caderas de la inglesa.-Sabes, en esos momentos creí que era porque obviamente eres hermosa, inteligente y encantadora… y todos te deseaban, que sólo estaba dejándome llevar por la masa. Me costó mirarte a los ojos la siguiente semana hasta que pude controlar esa perversa fantasía.

No mentía, la fascinación y el cariño que rápidamente creció en la joven Gryffindor también habían dado lugar a un deseo salvaje y reprimido por la veela.

Se relamió los labios al recordar su curiosidad por el sabor de Fleur en su boca y recobrándolo, comenzó a descender en medio de besos y succiones lo suficientemente fuertes para dejar marcas hasta que quedó situada entre las piernas abiertas de la francesa, que la miraba con los ojos entreabiertos, nublados de placer.

Hermione observó el sexo de Fleur con fascinación, soplando con suavidad sobre el clítoris hinchado.

-Hermione, por favor, te necesito.- gimoteó la veela, agarrando con fuerza puñados de las sábanas.

La inglesa sonrió, antes de dar una lamida tentativa a los pliegues completamente húmedos, saboreando la esencia con satisfacción. Nunca hubiera imaginado que algo así le sabría tan intoxicante y tentador, era un suave sabor salado y para nada desagradable. Enseguida, pasó la lengua completamente a través de su sexo, luego dando reiteradas lamidas exploratorias, mientras la escuchaba gruñir y gemir, balbuceando en francés palabras sueltas.

Yendo aún más lejos, introdujo su lengua dentro de Fleur, y consiguió a cambio un grito ahogado y una mano fuerte sosteniendo su cabeza, jalándola del cabello. Se dedicó a penetrarla con su lengua mientras con sus dedos estimuló el clítoris, aumentando progresivamente el ritmo, disfrutando enormemente de las respuestas de la francesa, que se retorcía bajo su control. Apartó el rostro para dar lugar a sus dedos y la penetró con tres, doblándolos en el interior de la rubia, buscando un punto específico de placer.

Fleur gimió particularmente fuerte y sin detenerse, estimulando su interior y su clítoris en un ritmo constante, Hermione se acomodó para poder besarla en la boca, siendo sujetada con necesidad por la francesa, que la sostuvo con una mano por el cuello, mientras con la otra le sujetó el brazo indicándole que acelerara aún más sus embates.

La castaña compartió el gusto de Fleur, besándola profundamente y con posesividad, lo que pareció ser el detalle fulminante, pues en cuestión de segundos la veela gimió con verdadera fuerza en su boca, mientras sus paredes interiores se cerraban alrededor de los dedos de Hermione, en pulsiones fuertes e intensas. La ayudó a bajar de su punto máximo de placer continuando un poco más, hasta que las convulsiones fueron disminuyendo.

Fleur respiraba en jadeos y satisfecha, Hermione se sostuvo sobre sus codos aún flotando sobre la rubia, que tenía los párpados cerrados y el cabello sudoroso pegado al rostro sonrojado por la acción. Se quedó observándola con devoción, hasta que ella tuvo la suficiente calma para formar palabras.

-Creo que podríamos conseguir algún tipo de permiso para visitar la biblioteca de Hogwarts, pero nos veríamos ridículas en uniformes… quizás si llevamos faldas, aunque estaría bien que no fuera en pleno invierno.- divagó la francesa para sorpresa de Hermione.

Una carcajada de plena felicidad brotó de su garganta y Fleur se unió a su risa un segundo después.

Después de aquel ataque de risas, Hermione se dejó caer al costado de Fleur, abrazándola y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de ésta. Muy pronto, ambas cayeron en un sueño profundo y confortable

Cuando Hermione abrió los ojos, pestañeó un poco desorientada, y tardó algunos segundos en darse cuenta de que no estaba en la habitación de invitados. Las sábanas de seda eran de un color arena suave y las frazadas rojas estaban revueltas a medio camino de caer hacia el suelo. La luz de la mañana iluminaba suavemente a través de las cortinas blancas, en las paredes de un suave azul había un par de cuadros colgados, en tanto en la mesa de luz una fotografía llamó particularmente su atención.

Estiró la mano para tomarla, comprobando que eran ellas dos sonriendo, abrazadas por la cintura, y recordó enseguida la tarde en la que le había mostrado una pequeña cámara muggle, tomaron unas cuantas fotos, una de las cuales Hermione le había enviado un tiempo después.

-Buenos días, mon amour.- escuchó que le decían y giró el rostro para ver a Fleur de pie en la puerta, apenas vestida con una camiseta y ropa interior, sosteniendo una bandeja con el desayuno.

-Buenos días.- dijo todavía adormilada, siendo consciente de su propia desnudes, rápidamente se cubrió con las sábanas.

Fleur arqueó una ceja, sonriendo descaradamente.

-Tú llevas ropa.- recriminó Hermione ante tal expresión.

La francesa se encogió de hombros, inclinándose hacia delante para dejar la bandeja, el cuello completamente estirado de la camiseta dejó entrever a la inglesa que no llevaba sujetador. Y Fleur lució divertida al pillarla mirando a través del escote.

-Si lo deseas puedo quitármela, pero creo que sería mejor desayunar antes.- objetó con una sonrisa sensual.

Hermione se sonrojó automáticamente, a pesar de que no estaba realmente sorprendida de las palabras sagaces de Fleur, pero el recuerdo reciente de ambas completamente desnudas bloqueó su capacidad de pensar alguna respuesta ingeniosa.

La francesa le dio un beso suave en los labios, regresándola a la realidad, para acto seguido ofrecerle una taza de té que Hermione aceptó gustosa. Ambas se distrajeron con sus bebidas por algunos minutos, en un cómodo silencio en el que compartían sonrisas y miradas.

-Nunca me ofreciste desayuno en la cama hasta ahora.- dijo entonces la inglesa, arqueando una ceja, con una sonrisa consecuente.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, tomando un pequeño trago de su café antes de contestar.-Oh, es que en esta casa sólo se puede tomar el desayuno si es en mí cama, y preferentemente no se debe llevar nada de ropa, ya sabes, podrías mancharla en un descuido.

La naturalidad con la que la rubia argumentó aquello produjo una carcajada sincera en Hermione y la taza tembló entre sus dedos, por lo que algunas gotas se derramaron cayendo sobre las sábanas.

-¿Lo ves?- señaló Fleur con una sonrisa divertida, y ambas rieron nuevamente.

Terminaron el desayuno en poco más, así que la francesa apartó la bandeja fuera de la cama. Enseguida, Hermione le dio una mirada astuta, tirando distraídamente de la camiseta que llevaba. Comprendiendo enseguida, se deshizo de la prendar en un solo movimiento, mientras se unía a ella debajo de las sábanas. Ambas brujas se abrazaron con un suspiro feliz, acurrucándose muy cerca.

-Estaba pensando en que podríamos olvidarnos de los museos por hoy…- murmuró después de unos minutos Fleur, que permanecía con los ojos cerrados y la mejilla apoyada sobre el hombro de Hermione.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- preguntó a su vez la castaña, acariciando distraídamente el largo cabello de la francesa.

Ésta se encogió de hombros, levantando el rostro para mirarla con una sonrisa tranquila.

-Podríamos simplemente quedarnos aquí. En compensación por el tiempo perdido.

Hermione asintió distraídamente, perdida en los ojos azules profundos de la rubia. La tomó suavemente de la mejilla y la besó en los labios, comenzando un beso que se extendió por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que por falta de aire se separaron, volviendo a retozar perezosamente en los brazos de la otra.

-Soy tu compañera.- afirmó de repente, y escuchó la risita de la rubia casi sobre su oído.

-¿Todavía lo dudas?- inquirió a su vez Fleur, acariciando los costados del cuerpo de Hermione.-He estado enamorada de ti desde que te vi en Hogwarts, tomó todo mi valor hablar contigo la primera vez, temía que me darías la misma mirada que a Ron cuando te interrumpía en tus lecturas.

La castaña se sorprendió, girándose para mirarla con un gesto de incredulidad en el rostro. Fleur hizo una mueca, sus ojos azules brillaban con nostalgia.

-Dudaba que siquiera supieras quién era, hasta que me llamaste por mi nombre esa tarde.- continuó, dando paso a una sonrisa más serena de labios cerrados.

Hermione se sonrojó ante esto, ciertamente eso había sido poco sutil.

-Yo estaba completamente segura que tú no sabías de mi existencia hasta esa tarde.- dijo la castaña, apoyando su cabeza otra vez sobre el colchón, dando un suspiro innecesariamente dramático.

Fleur se apoyó sobre sus manos, una a cada costado del cuerpo extendido de la inglesa, comenzando a besar pausadamente su cuello y hombros.

-Oh, no había encontrado la excusa para hablarte antes, debo decir, que incluso lo que dije fue patético.- se rió, resoplando sobre la piel recientemente húmeda de Hermione por su saliva, y la castaña se estremeció debajo.

-Me alegra que lo hicieras. Estaba avergonzando a mi propia casa por mi propia falta de valor para hablarte.- suspiró la inglesa, llevando inevitablemente sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la francesa, acariciando su espalda lánguidamente.

Fleur levantó la cabeza para mirarla con una sonrisa enternecida.-Por supuesto que no chérie, tú eres muy valiente, y hubieras encontrado una buena razón si te lo propusieras.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, elevando el rostro para reunir sus labios en un beso suave y lleno de cariño.

-¿Qué tal un "creo que debemos hablar, porque soy el amor de tu vida"?- bromeó sonriendo, aún con los labios de Fleur rozando los propios.

La francesa gruñó afirmativamente, y sus ojos se abrieron para delatar las pupilas dilatadas de deseo.

-Eso hubiera sido perfecto.

* * *

**Charaaaan! que tal? gusto?**

**Bueno, todo parece miel sobre mas miel y felicidad.**

**Alguien se atreve a pensar que van a ser asi los dos dias que restan?**

**No. Porque como soy mala... (jum, eso por acusarme.)**

** En fin, quiero saber que piensan, si les gusto, si no, pero quiero saberlo :)**

**nos leemos la próxima!**

**pd. si, me comi un monton de acentos en los comentarios de autor, pero estoy apurada por subirlo. perdon!**


	7. Jueves

**BUEEENAAAS! IUJU! terminé el capítulo por fin por fin! perdón el retraso...**

**Estoy muy feliz con todas esas personas hermosas que dejaron sus reviews! espero seguir sabiendo de ustedes, que me hacen tan feliz :)**

**: hola! me alegra muuuucho que te guste! espero poder aprovechar este tirón de inspiración para poder terminarlo, que ya falta muy poco, así que varias cosas deberían ir cerrando... espero que te guste este cap, gracias por leeeer! :D**

**PKMarie09 : jajaja, pobre Hermione no la tuvo fácil ;) pero aquí llegamos, un poco de alivio y un poco más de drama para nuestra pareja! gracias por comentar y espero te guste!**

**SoDamnBeautiful1 : me alegra mucho te guste ;) espero que este cap también! nos leemos!**

**Allen-walker: jajaja, no me sentí tan mal! (sólo un poquito :P ) para mi Fleur y Hermione tienen mucha química cuando quierennn jajaja, como en el cap anterior! ;) gracias por comentar! saludooosss!**

**Alexia Potterhead: es bueno no sacar demasiadas conclusiones, pero yo personalmente ya tengo que ir cerrando algunas cuestiones en la historia, como en este cap... aún así, queda más para leer! (en lo que a mi respecta, terminar un "día" más y el epílogo, así que tan sólo espera, pero está bien si te imaginas un poquito ;) jajaja espero te guste el cap!**

**Marcedhampir777 : si funciona me avisás así la ocupo también! jajajaja me alegra que disfrutaras el cap ;) ;) y espero que te guste este también, perdón la demora, abrazos!**

**Nara375: bueno, no sé si lo harán todos los días, pero yo no voy a estar escribiendo sólo eso el resto de los caps! jajaja, sí, quedó dulce, ya era hora de un poco de dulzura no? gracias por leer, espero guste este cap también!**

**nilenka1 : pero... a veces... sólo un poco :( no tanto, promesa! le da gustito, bien lo dijiste! jaja espero te guste**

**VSATGPFAN88 : hoy es miércoles y actualizo el jueves! jajaja como estamos con los días. Sí, la "malota" finalmente ha actualizado! muajajaja espero te guste el cap, espero saber de ti! **

**ale one chan: jajaja, no hay problema! lo importante es que te tomaste el detalle de comentar :) sí, las cosas se establecerán de apoco, con algunos dramitas más, pero bueno así es la vida! **

**Cecis-drkpotter : me ha pasado también que me leo todo de un tirón, sólo si me engancha mucho la historia, y espero que este haya sido el caso! y si es así me encanta que lo sea ;D gracias por comentar**

** ahora sí, vamos...**

* * *

Día 6: Jueves

_Vínculos fuertes_

Fleur se despertó en mitad de la noche, con una desagradable sensación en el estómago. A su costado, Hermione dormía apasiblemente, respirando con suavidad sobre su cuello, abrazándola levemente por la cintura mientras su cuerpo se desparramaba hacia el resto de la cama.

Unos minutos después, escuchó el picoteo de un búho en su ventana, y se levantó con lentitud, no quiero despertar de su sueño a la inglesa, cuyo rostro se veía sereno.

Desde su llegada, se había preguntado si tenía la misma expresión tranquila cuando dormía que cuando ambas estaban en Hogwarts o en la mansión Black, aunque no dudaba que siguiera emitiendo los tranquilos ronquidos. Por Calipso, desde que Hermione dormía en el cuarto de invitados se había despertado insomne para terminar con el puño a punto de golpear su puerta, acobardándose a última instancia.

Había creído que su veela interna estaría en calma por primera vez en mucho tiempo, ya que su mente dejó de alimentarse de recuerdos y fantasías. Hermione estaba finalmente en sus brazos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué se sentía tan inquieta?

Descubrió el majestuoso búho de su madre picoteando el vidrio, con una misiva entre las patas. Y con manos temblorosas, desdobló el papel, dejando que el animal sobrevolara la habitación para instalarse en la chimenea.

* * *

Hermione despertó, incómoda ante la falta del calor de Fleur. Suspiró, girándose en la cama mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la penumbra, pensando en que no esperaba que su unión se volviera tan fuerte rápidamente, podía sentir la distancia de la rubia casi como un dolor físico. Se sentó en la cama, intentando interpretar la sensación de angustia en su pecho. ¿Sería tan profundo e intenso?

Pensando en que estaba sugestionándose, se incorporó, caminando en la oscuridad para salir al pasillo, en búsqueda de una respuesta a sus sensanciones.

Encontró a Fleur sentada en el sofá del living, abrazándose las rodillas y con la cabeza hundida entre éstas. El sollozo desgarrador que surgió de la garganta de la veela quitó toda somnoliencia de Hermione.

-¿F-fleur? ¿Q-qué está pasando?- dijo asustada, salvando la distancia rápidamente, sentándose al costado de ésta y pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

La rubia sollozó, abrazando a Hermione con abandono, mientras las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas. Y la inglesa, después de insistir llamándola por su nombre y pidiéndole que le explicara sin obtener resultados, dejó que se desahogara, aunque le partiera el alma no saber qué era lo que le pasaba a su compañera.

En algún momento, se calmó lo suficiente como para dejar de llorar sobre Hermione, que estaba tan desnuda como ella misma.

-¿Qué tal si nos vestimos, preparo café, y me dices lo que está sucediendo?- murmuró entonces Hermione, acunando con dulzura el rostro de la rubia, cuyos ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar.

Fleur negó suavemente con la cabeza, y la otra bruja se mordió el labio angustiada.

-Fleur, por favor...

-¿Podríamos tomarlo en la cama? - contestó con la voz trémula y afectada.

La castaña asintió con una pequeña sonrisa, y ambas se incorporaron lentamente del sofá.

-¿De quién es el búho? ¿Debería alimentarlo?- preguntó, reparando en el gran animal que las miraba desde su lugar, casi sin moverse, como si estuviera tan sobrecogido por la noticia como ellas.

Fleur asintió, lucía terriblemente débil, como una niña pequeña y asustada. Hermione la miró, adelantándose para darle pausados besos en las mejillas llenas de lágrimas, tal como había hecho la rubia antes.

-Oui, Onfroy es de mi madre. Probablemente tenga hambre.- dijo Fleur, cuyos ojos cristalinos parpadearon hacia el animal en cuestión.

La castaña asintió, absorviendo la pequeña información para intentar descubrir aunque fuera un poco qué era lo que estaba sucediendo. Dejó que la veela partiera a la habitación y se cubrió con una frazada que había quedado doblada sobre el sofá. En cuestión de minutos, tuvo listo el café y se dirigió a la habitación.

Encontró a la rubia encogida entre las sábanas, de espaldas a la puerta, la luz de la calle entraba por la cortina abierta y dejaba ver el cuarto en un juego de sombras marcadas con pocas luces, pero Hermione sabía que estaba despierta.

-Fleur...- murmuró, y en respuesta la bruja se giró, sentándose en la cama. La castaña se acercó, dejando la bandeja a un costado y prendió uno de los veladores.

La veela entrecerró los ojos por la luz, y la inglesa no pudo evitar pensar que se veía melancólicamente hermosa, casi podría hacer un cuadro con esa imagen.

-Merci.- suspiró la rubia, tomando la taza que le ofrecía y esperó que Hermione se acomodara a su costado para apoyar su cabeza sobre su hombro.

Afortunadamente, la habitación se encontraba más cálida, ya que habían lanzado un conjuro de temperatura, por lo que no sintieron la necesidad de vestirse, aunque se quedaron muy cerca una de la otra.

-Lo siento por empañar este momento. Quiero decir, primero casi lo arruino todo, y ahora esto...- divagó Fleur, para después dar un sorbo a su café.

-No digas eso.- reprendió con dulzura Hermione, acariciando el cabello de su amante.-No has arruinado nada, y si estás así, debe ser por una buena razón.

Fleur se encogió, y Hermione notó que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por no comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Con todo el cariño que era capaz, estrechó a la rubia en sus brazos sin dejar de acariciarla, esperando a que se calmara para poder hablar.

-Es por lo mismo que regresé a Francia tan rápido, en realidad quería quedarme más tiempo para hablar contigo. Pero... debí regresar.- comenzó a explicar la rubia con la voz ronca.-Mi abuela está enferma, hasta ahora no sabíamos qué era más que una extraña enfermedad mágica. Mi madre me ha enviado una misiva de que ya saben qué es... oh, Hermione, es terrible.- sollozó al final, cubriéndose la boca con una mano para ahogar un sollozo.

Hermione escuchó con atención, terriblemente angustiada, podía sentir por su lazo sólo parte del dolor que Fleur estaba sufriendo, pero aún así era intenso.

-No sabemos cuánto tiempo más le queda de vida. La enfermedad es impredecible.- dijo entre lágrimas, escondiéndose en el hueco del cuello de la otra bruja.

-¿Y por qué no estás con ella en este mismo momento?- preguntó con extrañeza la castaña, frunciendo levemente el seño.

-Cuando supe que vendrías regresé a París, no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad...- explicó un poco avergonzada, y Hermione estaba a punto de retarla pero se le adelantó:-Le dije a mi abuela que me quedaría a su lado...pero, ella es una veela pura, entiende de estas cuestiones mejor que nadie... y practicamente amenazó con echarme un maleficio si no venía a por ti.

La castaña resopló, aunque en el fondo agradecía que la abuela de Fleur hubiera sido tan comprensiva. Pero entonces otras dudas se formaron en su cabeza, que intentaba unir cada pequeña parte de la complicada situación.

-¿Pero entonces qué hacían Gabrielle y tu madre aquí?- siguió, a sabiendas de que los clanes veela eran muy unidos.

Fleur se encogió de hombros, aún sin salir de su escondite.-Probablemente todo fue un maqueavelico plan para conocerte, y cuando regresaron le habrán dicho absolutamente todo lo que pudieran observar de nuestra situación a mi abuela.- señaló, en un murmullo tan bajo que Hermione debió esforzarse por escuchar.

No supo si debía sentirse vigilada y avergonzada por ello, o tal vez sólo pensar en que la familia de Fleur estaba preocupándose que las cosas marcharan bien. Es decir, en ese momento, la tensión sexual entre ambas podría haber formado un campo electromagnético alrededor de ambas (por más nerd que sonara la expresión, Hermione podía apostar que así sería).

-¿Y qué crees que hayan pensado?- preguntó casi con temor y sin poder evitarlo.

Entonces, la rubia levantó el rostro para mirarla con una ténue sonrisa en su rostro, pero sus ojos cristalinos reflejaban cariño y afecto.

-¿De verdad te preocupa?- dijo, mirándola con atención.

Hermione se obligó a encogerse de hombros, rogando que no se notara su sorpresivo rubor.

-Un poco. Me gustaría saber qué tan bien me llevaré con mi familia política.

Fleur suspiró, sonriendo un poco más y negó con la cabeza. Rápidamente picoteó un beso en los labios de la castaña.

-Mi madre estaba fascinada. Por Merlín, temí que dijera algo que me dejara en evidencia.- admitió pestañeando pesadamente, y a pesar del café la castaña reconoció el cansancio en los ojos enrojecidos.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos un poco más, será mejor reponer energías para no confundirnos con las apariciones mañana.- dijo pensativamente, tomando con delicadeza la taza de Fleur y dejándola a un costado.

La bruja rubia la miró torciendo las cejas, claramente sin terminar de comprender.

-¿Debes irte tan pronto?- le preguntó apenada y la castaña arqueó una ceja, hasta que comprendió lo que Fleur había pensado.

-No hablaba de Inglaterra.- señaló con una ademán de la mano, estirando las sábanas para que las cubriera a ambas e hizo una seña a la veela, quien rápidamente se acomodó entre sus brazos.-Será mejor que estés con tu familia, y yo estaré allí contigo.

La veela parpadeó, mirándola con los ojos acuosos y una sonrisa de sincero afecto ante las palabras tan resueltas de Hermione. Al final, la inglesa le dio un último beso, apagó el velador (sorprendida de cuánto aparato muggle Fleur podía tener por cada rincón de su casa) y le acarició suavemente la espalda hasta que ambas se quedaron dormidas.

* * *

Hermione se miró al espejo, parpadeando a su reflejo nervioso, fuera, oía a Fleur terminar de vestirse, yendo de un lado al otro de la habitación con sus tacones y su gracia habitual haciendo ruido por el parquet.

Se acomodó el cuello de la blusa por tercera vez y agredeció haber llevado la poción para domar su cabello, la había arrojado sólo por las dudas en la maleta, ya que a la rubia prefería enredar sus largos dedos en su melena naturalmente desordenada. Sin embargo, quería dar una buena impresión.

Suspiró, alejando aquellas preocupaciones supérfluas de su mente y salió del baño, encontrando a una nerviosa Fleur de pie frente a la ventana, porque a pesar de su expresión serena, Hermione podía ver más allá de la fachada. Se acercó, rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura y apoyó la barbilla en su hombro.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó suavemente, intentando llamar su atención fuera de las preocupaciones profundas que demostraban sus ojos azules.

Fleur asintió distraídamente, girándose para pasar sus brazos por el cuello de la castaña e inclinó el rostro buscando sus labios. Ambas suspiraron felices ante el conctacto, y Hermione fue suave, intentando manifestar todo su apoyo y cariño en la caricia.

-Envíe a Onfroy para avisarles que iríamos de visita.- informó Fleur, y volvió a suspirar profundamente.-Lo lamento, Mione, debería estar feliz ahora que finalmente estamos juntas y estoy aquí angustiándome...

Hermione negó con la cabeza, interrumpiendo a la francesa con un rápido beso.-Es totalmente comprensible dada la noticia. Por favor, no lo lamentes, amo absolutamente todas tus facetas.

La veela sonrió entonces sinceramente, con los ojos más brillantes.

-Y yo te amo a ti.- murmuró sonriendo.

Ambas se miraron unos largos segundos, agradecidas de estar por fin en los brazos de la otra, sin restricciones y con todos sus sentimientos en claro de una buena vez. Finalmente, Hermione le ofreció una sonrisa de ánimo que se reflejó en Fleur.

-¿Nos vamos?- inquirió entonces la francesa suavemente, y la otra bruja asintió.

Con un espléndido movimiento de varita, desaparecieron.

* * *

Lo primero que registró Hermione fue el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra la costa y enseguida la brisa le golpeó las mejillas. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a la costa del mar, pero no había rastros de civilización a su alrededor, en tanto a sus espaldas, un espeso bosque perceptiblemente mágico se extendía frondoso.

-Mi abuela está quedándose con su clan veela.- explicó brevemente Fleur y apartándose, la tomó de la mano para comenzar a caminar adentrándose entre la vegetación.

Hermione no quiso preguntar, pero se inclinó a creer que Fleur sabía hacia dónde se estaban dirigiendo, pues a pesar de no haber ningún camino trazado, la veela caminaba sin vacilación, girando en determinados lugares, esquivando ramas bajas y adviritiéndole de posibles riesgos. Tras casi una media hora de caminata, gracias a la que estaba segura, su esfuerzo por parecer lo más decente posible a un clan veela se habría ido al traste, giraron en un último recodo y el bosque se abrió en una pradera.

Debió parpadear para acostumbrarse al extraño escozor mágico que envolvía todo en un aura suave y brillante. Delante de ambas, se distinguían unas cuantas casas mágicas y algunas personas deambulando, en su mayoría mujeres, que poco a poco fueron notando su presencia. La castaña se obligó a quitar sus ojos del impresionando paisaje para mirar a Fleur, cuyo rostro permanecía en blanco. Pero entonces, la bruja rubia le estrechó un poco más la mano y echó a andar a paso firme.

Finalmente un par de mujeres se acercaron a recibirlas, ambas tenía el cabello rubio aunque sus ojos diferían del azul cerúleo de Fleur, aunque sus rasgos eran mucho más aviares que los de ésta. Hermione hizo de tripa corazón, enderezándose para saludar adecuadamente cuando las veelas la miraron, dirigiéndole una ténue sonrisa de bienvenida. Luego, las tres veelas intercambiaron palabras en un idioma desconocido para la inglesa, que permaneció muy calladita al costado de su novia.

Poco después se encaminaron hacia una de las casas y la puerta fue abierta por alguien agradablemente familiar. Los ojos cálidos de Apolline le sonrieron afectuosamente.

-¿Entonces ya están juntas?- fue lo primero que dijo la mujer, y Hermione se sintió enrojecer, al final se limitó a asentir torpemente, aunque Fleur sonrió plenamente, con un orgullo que la hacia resplandecer.

La castaña ni siquiera se atrevió a preguntarle a su suegra desde hace cuánto tiempo lo sabía, así que se limitó a pensar que era una cosa de veelas. Normalmente no se contentaría con aquello, pero en esas circunstancias era lo único a lo que atinó.

Ambas ingresaron a la casa, cuyos espacios eran grandes y luminosos, probablemente acondicionados por magia, en un ambiente cálido que calmó la animosidad de Hermione. Enseguida distinguió a Gabrielle entre un grupo de otras cuatro mujeres más, y ella les sonrió con simpatía desde allí, incorporándose luego para abrazarlas colgándose de sus cuellos.

-Bienvenidas.- dijo la bruja menor, sus ojos grandes y pícaros miraron con aprobación sus manos unidas y su sonrisa se ensanchó.-La abuela estará feliz de saberlo.- dijo con complicidad, y Hermione vio por el rabillo del ojo que Apolline negaba con una sonrisa de diversión.

Fleur se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa bailándole en los labios y pese a sus nervios, la castaña sonrió también, atreviéndose a ponerse en puntitas de pie para picotear un rápido beso en el pómulo de la rubia.

-Quizás deberías ir a hablar con ella y decirle que todo ha salido bien.- dijo, encontrando su voz lo suficiente para hablar con presunta tranquilidad.

-¿Debería omitir la parte en que casi lo arruino todo?- murmuró de vuelta Fleur con humor, y se giró hacia ella para darle un beso tranquilo aunque casto en los labios.

Hermione soltó una risita y negó suavemente con la cabeza.-No lo arruinaste.- afirmó, guiñándole un ojo.

La rubia torció la cabeza, mirándola por debajo de sus pestañas y estiró la mano para acomodarle un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de la oreja. Luego, tomó una respiración profunda y tiró de su mano, guiándola a través de un pasillo, sin darle mayores explicaciones al resto. Se detuvieron frente a una de las últimas puertas y cuando ingresaron, se encontraron en una habitación amplia, iluminada desde una gran ventana atenuada por una cortina suave que se movía con la brisa, y notó rápidamente el cuerpo de una persona de cabellos tan platinados que eran casi blancos, reposando de espaldas a ellas.

-¿Grand-mère?- dijo tentativamente la bruja rubia, caminando con suavidad hacia la cama.

La mujer debajo de las sábanas se movió lentamente, girándose hacia ellas para mirarla con los ojos más azules que Hermione había visto en su vida, completamente sobrenaturales, que sin embargo eran profundos y se llenaron de calidez cuando enfocó a su nieta. Aún así, sus movimientos y el cansancio en su rostro denotaban cierto estado de debilidad...

-Fleur, has regresado.- murmuró la mujer, su voz era profunda y pacífica, algo más grave que la de Apolline.

Hermione pensó rápidamente que la forma de la nariz y los ojos era sin duda herencia materna, además de la forma bien definida aunque suave de sus pómulos. Pero la gracia veela era mucho más suave en Fleur, como si los mejores rasgos humanos se hubieran incorporado para crear al ser magnífico que amaba.

Entonces sintió a Fleur tirar de su mano al dar un paso y la siguió como un perrito obediente, demasiado recluida en sus pensamientos y observaciones como para hacer algo más.

-Pero no sin antes hacer lo que debía.- dijo con seguridad la rubia, sonriendo resplandeciente, y se sentó a un costado de su abuela, tirando de Hermione ligeramente para que esta la imitara, y prosiguió:-Quiero presentarte a Hermione Granger.

Hermione espabiló entonces, parpadeando en reconocimiento, mientras una pequeña sonrisa tímida asomaba en su rostro.

-Es un honor conocerla...- dijo haciendo acopio de valor, alentada por la sonrisa resplandeciente y la mirada brillante que le daba Fleur.

La mujer se incorporó, sentándose en la cama, mientras la miraba con detenimiento y una expresión estoica. Pero Hermione se mantuvo firme, a sabiendas de que esta era una prueba de fuego. Probablemente la abuela de Fleur estaría sopesando si ella era lo suficientemente mujer para su nieta como para alejarla en un momento tan delicado.

Sin embargo, la veela le sonrió entonces, con una sonrisa que destilaba desafío y orgullo, pero también bienvenida brillante en sus ojos tan claros.

-No es difícil ver que el vínculo que las une ya es muy fuerte, queridas.- habló, con una acento extraño, algo francés, pero con una nota más, diferente, que la inglesa no supo identificar.-Es un placer conocerte finalmente, 'Ermione.

Escuchar aquello fue quitarle un gran peso de encima y esta vez pudo sonreír con más libertad. Sintió la mano suave de Fleur acariciarle a través de la mandíbula y suavemente girarla para depositar un beso suave en sus labios.

* * *

La experiencia no fue ni de cerca tan terrible como Hermione se hubiera esperado y la abuela de Fleur tenía una vitalidad envidiable aún en su estado. Sin embargo, aquella noche, cuando ambas se alojaron en una de las tantas habitaciones que disponía aquella casa, las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a su afectada pareja, y ella se encargó de limpiarlas con todo el cuidado posible, murmurando suaves palabras llenas de ternura mientras le hacía el amor.

* * *

** Hasta aquí llegamos por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, no voy a hacer mayores comentarios, salvo que muchas gracias por leer y por la paciencia :)**

** abrazos enormes!**


End file.
